Zordons Prophecy: Battles of all Battles
by Wolflmg
Summary: A propechy Zordon had kept hidden from the rangers, comes to take place. Only one thing will be able to save them all, but at what price?
1. Chapter one

            Some where deep in space inside a massive ship, dark shining metal figures walked around. They all have red shining eyes they looked to be robots or some machine life form. One of them walked up to a sliding metal door. The door opened, inside the room a tall bold in height metal figure stood.  "Master we took care of that mega ship. They won't be a problem to us any more. They crash landed on a planet, it is unlikely they survived" said one of them. The leader turned around he wore a gold cape around his body.

            "Did they send any distress messages?" asked the leader, his eyes glowed darkly.

            "One my master, but by the time the message reaches anyone it will be too late," he relied. The leader nodded his head.

"Very good, Cy-Core," he walked back a forth with his metal hands behind his back. "It is not yet time for us to be known," he laughed. His eyes begin to shine brighter. "Zordon was a fool, to think he would be able to stop us. His sacrifice will be Earths and Aquatar 's doom," he laughed darkly. Cy-Core just stands still waiting for his master orders.  

            The slide doors open and in come two more metal machine cyborgs carrying a golden metal machine form of some type, a robot perhaps. "Master, Sy-Kee, this was just transmitted to our ship minutes ago, by our CellBorgs on earth" said one of them.  Sy-Kee walks up to them, he looked over the machine, it looked mostly destroyed the remains of a robot perhaps he thought, but it was transmitted from Earth as far as he knew Earth had not yet, the technology to build such a thing. He eye's them very carefully.

            "Very good, take this to our scientist see if they can acquire any information from it. The information it holds could come in very handy when we take over Earth," he laughed, the two bow their heads.

            "Yes master, we shall let you know when they are finished," said one of them. The two then walk out, leaving Cy-Core and Sy-Kee alone, once again. There was a long pause, before either of them spoke.

            "Cy-Core, how long are we from Aquatar?" he asked.

            "We shall be there any day master," said Cy-Core. Sy-Kee nods his head.

            "Yes very good. When we do get there we will cut off the water supple and let nature finish them off for us," Sy-Kee walks over to a window looking out at the dark of space. He could see stars and planets far off in the distance. "We can not let them help their Earth friends," he said sternly. Cy-Core looked as though he had something else on his mind, a concern of some soft.

            "And of the light crystal master?" asked Cy-Core. Sy-Kee laughed darkly.

            "Only the people of Aquatar know of it, and once were through with them. They will not have the strength to warn their earthly friends," he turned facing Cy-Core with a dark smile. "And all those who have attempted to achieve the crystal have perished reaching it. We have nothing to fear for," said Sy-Kee, cunningly.

            "Yes master," said Cy-Core bowing his head.

It was very late in the night in Angel Grove. Tommy and Kimberly were asleep in their bedroom. Kimberly was sleeping peacefully, by Tommy's side. Tommy was tossing and turning in his sleep, sweat covered his face. He was moaning and looked to be crying in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming was scaring him ominously, his hands grasped on tightly to the sheets.  __

_            Tommy began to seeing visions of explosions, terror, death before his eyes. People were dying right before his eyes.  He heard dark laughter all around him, but did not see the ones causing the laughter.  Ever where he looked it was an awful sight. People he knew dieing right in front of his eyes, destruction in every sight.  He could see himself crying out NOOO! Loudly. He felt helpless to stop any of it. And then everything went black. Tommy looked all around he could see nothing, nothing at all. He heard nothing, he saw nothing it was all gone. "Tommy!" said a voice. Tommy turned around and around in circles searching for the voice. He knew the voice but couldn't quite put his finger on to whom, the voice belonged to.  A moment later…"Tommy!" said the voice even louder. _

            "What,…what! What do you want…" Tommy cried in his sleep, whimpering softly. Kimberly began shaking Tommy to wake him up, again and again.

            "TOMMY!" she yelled, while she continued to shake him. 

"WHAT!..." Tommy jumped up. He was covered in sweat, breathing deeply. Kim put her arms around him, to confer him letting him know everything was okay.

"It's okay it was just a dream, your okay now," she said softly. Tommy could feel his heart rate begin to go back down, he began to breath normally again.

"I don't know it felt so real, Kim. I think…I think it could be a message something…"Kim cut him off by kissing him softly on the lips.

"No, it was just a dream that part of our life is over Tommy. We have nothing to worry about everything its going to be fine. You, me and the others took out the Machine Empire; Zedd, Rita and Divatox, their all gone. It's over for us," she said with tears in her eyes, she was worried for her husband. This was the fifth time in the last few weeks he woke up with this dream. Tommy wiped away Kim's tears, he softly nodded his head. He leaned in and gave her a kiss of his own.

"You're probably right it's just a dream," he put his arms around her as he they laid back down to go to sleep. Kim smiled and closed her eyes. Tommy remained with his eyes open, for a moment. A hint of fear was in them, fear that he could be right, and fear he could be wrong. That it is more then just a dream.


	2. Chapter two

            Eric Co-commander of the Silver Guardians was walking down the halls of BIO lab, passing many of BIO-labs staff and a few of his men the Silver Guardians. He was headed for Wesley Collins office. His pace was fast as if he had something very important on his mind. 

            As he approached Wes's office he heard laughing and giggling inside. He snickered to himself. "Hope I'm NOT interrupting anything important," said Eric as he swung opened the door. To find Jen on Wes's lap making out with him. After the Mutorgs were defeated Jen was set to return back home, but at the last second got a call from Alex telling her to stay here. Both Wes and Jen about jumped out of their seat at seeing him sanding in front of the door, grinning at both of them. Eric had startled and surprised to them, they hadn't been expecting to see him just barge on in. Jen quickly got off of Wes's lap and took a seat on the chair next to him. Eric had a stern smile on his face, knowing he had caught both of them off guard.

            "Gee Eric, ever heard of knocking before you enter a room?" asked Wes annoyed with his partner. A little upset his friend spoiled their fun. Jen was still recovering from Eric's iterance. She normally wasn't like this with Wes at work anyways, so she especially was shocked she got caught in the act. Eric just shook his head as he walked up to the desk.

            "Well I figured sense you weren't answering my page, you defiantly wouldn't of answered a door knock. So I thought I would just let myself in," said Eric giving a cocky smile. Wes looked at Eric oddly he was about to respond, until he saw his pager blinking on his desk, he just gave Eric a dirty look. Jen laughed lightly and smiled, at the blinking pager. Wes and she were too busy noticing each other, to hear the pager go off.

            "I guess Wes and I kind of got carried away, sorry Eric," said Jen smiling. Wes blushed, laughing lightly. He grabbed a hold of Jen's hand rubbing his finger over her hand gently. The two smiled at each other. In just two weeks they would be getting married, the two of them just couldn't wait. Eric wasn't sure how he put up with the two, not being able to keep their hands off of each other. 

            "Thanks. Now the reason I'm here, it seems someone broke into BIO-Lab a few night's ago," said Eric getting straight to the point. Wes and Jen were both shocked they hadn't heard anything about a break in.

            "Wait a minute this happened three days ago, and were just now getting informed," said Wes surprised, as he leaded forward to his desk. Usually when there is a break in. They would be informed right away, something wasn't right here.

            "Well that's the thing they just noticed," said Eric grimly, while taking a seat across from the desk looking at his two friends.

            "Did they take anything?" asked Jen looking straight at Eric. Eric licked his lips. He was silent for a moment knowing they probably wouldn't want to hear this, mainly Jen.

            "Yeah, the remaining pieces of Frax," he said softly waiting for the shock to come in.

            "WHAT!" yelled Wes, about jumping out of his chair. Jen had the exact same expression on her face, she looked rather ticked off.   

            "Why the heck did BIO-lab keep Frax's remains? That could change the future, his remains were supposed to be destroyed," yelled Jen. Jen's face was furious and she had every right to be. Eric took a deep breath, he shook his head lightly.

            "Look I don't know the reasons why they didn't destroy the rest of the remains. Only that it was taken. All I can guess is either they wanted to study it or keep it safe hidden here. I didn't even know it was kept" said Eric, not knowing why in the world BIO lab would of kept it.

               "Well, it sure not safe any more," muttered Jen, crossing her arms against her chest. Wes knew Jen had every right to be angry, he was angry as well. He had thought the Silver Guardian's were ordered to dispose of the remains of Frax. But now that wasn't the point, they had to find out who took it and, why. Wes took a deep breath trying to push away his anger, it wasn't Erics fault.

            "Are there any leads as to who took it?" asked Wes leaning on his desk, looking at Eric. By the look Eric gave them, they knew there was nothing. Eric was silent for a moment, he sighed deeply.

            "No nothing at all. No video, no finger prints, not even a piece of hair. I even double checked myself. I found nothing that would help us. Who ever stole Frax is either really good, or not human," said Eric a little frustrated with himself. He hated not being able to do anything. Wes looked at Eric oddly, his last comment didn't sound too good, in fact it kind of scared him.

            "So what your saying is we could be dealing with a mutant?" asked Wes questioning his friend. Jen leaned forward shaking her head no.

            "No, it couldn't be a mutant. A mutant would have the same fragment as a human, and if it was a mutant the future would have contacted us" said Jen assuring them. Wes and Eric nodded their heads she was right, mutants were like humans living beings. Wes turned his head looking at Jen, but there was on flaw.

            "Maybe, but not everyone in the future knows your here," said Wes, knowing only Alex, Trip, Lucas and Katie knew she was alive here in the present. Jen nodded her head Wes was right. The others would only contact her if something terrible was going to happen, they didn't want it to get leaked out that Jen was living here in the present with Wes. 

"So either it's a super crook or something that not alive. Great, just what we need," muttered Eric, crossing his arms around his chest. Wes and Jen both sighed they had no leads to go on. So the only thing they could really do is wait and see what happens next. Something they all hated to do, but as of right now that was their only option.

Kim and Adam were in the back office of the dojo. A few years ago, Tommy, Jason, Rocky and Adam opened up a large karate school together to run. Kim was waiting with Adam, for Tommy to get done teaching his class so they could go home for the night. Adam could see worry in her eyes, something was troubling her. In the background the news was playing on the TV set. "You okay Kim," asked Adam looking at her. Kim turned her attention away from the TV to Adam. She sighed she was hoping he wouldn't notice. But Adam was always pretty good to tell when something is wrong with someone.

            "I'm not sure…..it's Tommy," she said with concern. Adam sighed he hated seeing Kim like. Tommy and she had been through so much over the years. Stuff with Zedd Rita, and then their break-up in high school. He had hoped when the two had gotten married things would get better, especially after Tommy had returned from his mission with the other red rangers.

            "He's still having those dreams?" asked Adam, all the former rangers were aware of the dream's Tommy has been having. Years ago, back in high school Tommy had a dream that was indeed a message form the future. Kim lightly shook her head, Adam sighed they all had thought the dream would just go away in time. They all believed their days as rangers had come to an end at least that was all what they were hoping. Even though, some days they did miss it.

            "Yes, a couple nights ago. I don't know what to do Adam. I'm scared," Adam reached over placing his hand over hers; letting her know he was there for her. "I tell him it's just dream, but now I'm beginning to think…," Kim was cut off by the news caster on the TV. Both she and Adam listen closely; there had been a lot of break-ins in the last few weeks.__

_            "This just in, another break in major technology main frame occurred a few nights ago in Silver Hills. The item that was stolen is not being released to the public, nothing appeared to be damage. This is the seventh in break-ins that have involved location with major technology main frames. These other location includes. Angel Grove, Mariner Bay break-ins, and now Silver Hills, BIO lab which is owned by Alan Collins founder of the Silver Guardians. It is still unknown as to whom or what is causing these break-ins, if you have any information on these break ins. Please contact your law enforcements in your area,"_

            Adam and Kim looked at each other, something was up but they didn't know what. "Think we should be worried? This is the seventh break-in a major technology complex that has been broken in to, in the last couple of weeks," said Adam looking at Kim. Kim bit her lip; something was defiantly up, but as to what she didn't know. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

            "I'm sure Andros would have contacted us if something was up. And besides, Silver Hills and Marnier Bay have rangers to check in on that. The break-ins we've had was nothing much," replied Kim, Adam nodded his head. She was right Tommy and Andros did keep in contact with each other, and if there was something big going on the other rangers would have contacted them if it was something they couldn't handle on their own.

            "Yeah, you're probably right," said Adam softly.

            Tommy was outside of the office leaning against the wall. His head was down, his eyes sad. He looked as though he had lost his best friend. In his hands he held to what looked like a high tech communicator from another planet. The image was playing over and over, there was no sound. But the image was very clear on what had happened. Explosions going off inside a ship, a mega ship, even though the image was full of static. Tommy could tell something very wrong had happened, to them. Tommy watched as the short message played over and over, he could not tell what Andros was saying. But one thing was for sure, something terrible was going to happen, and soon. 


	3. Chapter three

Inside a large computer room Captain Mitchell walked passed several of his workers, he was heading all the way to a back room. He opened the door, and then closed the door behind him locking it. He found Angela looking over a map on the table he walked up behind her. She was pin pointing locations on the map, which made a triangle. "What have you found," he asked her. Angela turned around looking at the Captain.

            "It's not much, but when I pin pointed the location of where the break-ins are accruing the locations form a triangle," she told the Captain. Mitchell looked stunned that didn't seem normal, it seemed too odd. Angela moved aside so he could get a closer look. He eyes it very carefully and sure enough it formed a triangle.

            "Sir, what could this mean?" she asked him. Mitchell didn't turn around, he looked to be speechless. He slowly turned around, his face became very serious.

            "I'm not real sure. Angel Grove, Marnier Bay, and Silver Hills or all vital locations," Angela looked a bit confused. Captain Mitchell knew he would have to explain further. "Theses break-ins are accruing at places that have high technology weaponry, I believe that is the information being stolen. How I don't know? Our sercurity cameras never were able to pick up on what ever broke in here last week" Angela was beginning to fallow but was still a little lost. Mitchell rubbed his chin. "Let's say an attack accord at all location at the same time," he said. Angela's eyes began to widen.

            "The whole city all around us would fall apart and it wouldn't be long before the rest of California would go with it and that would lead too….Sir," she said shaking her head, fear was glowing in her eyes. This was bad, very bad. Mitchell took a deep breath.

            "We must get to the bottom of this, contact the ranger and inform them of this information. We very well could be facing our biggest battle yet," he told her.

            "Yes sir, I'll do it right away," she said. Mitchell nodded his head he began making his way over to the door. "Sir, what about Angel Grove and Silver Hills?" she asked. The Captain stopped in his tracks he had almost forgotten about them.

            "The light speed rangers are friends with the rangers in Silver Hills contact them and inform them of the situation, they may know something. You should have Carter contact Tommy Oliver, perhaps he may know more of what going on," said the Captain he then left. Angela nodded her head and went back to her work. 

            Tommy was in his jeep with Kimberly they were on their way home. The trip home was silent Tommy hadn't said as much as two words to her, since they had gotten in the jeep. Kimberly could tell something was very wrong with Tommy, something was wrong with his mood. It was like something had spooked him, but she wouldn't ask him on it. She turned her head to the back seat where she saw the communicator Tommy had, had with him earlier. She noticed it was blinking she reached over and grabbed. Tommy hadn't seen her do so; his eyes remain constant on the road. His mind filled with what he saw in the distress message unsure of what it meant.

            "Tommy what's going on?" asked Kim she was almost shaking in her seat. She had just watched the message Andros had sent Tommy. Tommy turned his head to see what she was talking about. His heart began to race at what she was looking at, his eyes grew angry.

            "YOU SHOULDN'T OF WATCHED THAT!" he yelled slamming on his breaks, the jeep about jumped luckily no one was behind them. Kim was scared, she made a soft yell. It wasn't like Tommy to yell at her, not like that. Tommy took a deep breath, he knew he over reacted. He turned to Kim looking at her with a sad face. "Sorry I shouldn't have yelled," he said softly reaching for the communicator taking it from her hands, he closed the image screen. There was a long pause.

            "What does it mean? Are they okay?" asked Kimberly, Tommy put his head down he could almost feel tears leak out.

            "I…..I don't know….I don't even know how old this message is or what it even means," said Tommy sadly.

            It was night out in Marnier Bay, Carter and Ryan was leaving the Fire Stationhouse. They were heading to the parking lot laughing and having a good time, but the call Angela had given them shook both of them up. Their laughter seemed to differ as they both recalled on the phone call they received the day before. Ryan turned his head looking at Carter. "So, were you able to contact Tommy?" he asked. Carter turned his head looking at Ryan.

            "Yeah I got through to him last night," Carter took a deep breath, there was something else. Ryan could tell the news wasn't good. "He thinks something happened to Andros and the rest of the space rangers, but other then that he knows nothing," said Carter. Ryan nodded his head, and then he stopped right where he was standing and began looking around. Carter looked at him oddly wondering what had gotten into him. "What is it?' asked Carter, not hearing anything. Ryan put up his hand telling Carter to keep his mouth shut. Ryan looked to be searching for something like he had a six sense or something. And then out of no where this metal creature jumped right in front of the two. 

            Both men looked at each other stunned never had they ever seen anything like this before. The creature's eyes were dark glowing red. "What the heck is this?" asked Ryan, almost frantic.

            "I have no idea, but I don't think it's friendly. You ready?" asked Carter. The two looked at each other nodding their heads. On instant the two morphed into the red and silver lightspeed rangers. Carter and Ryan both went at the metal creature punching and kicking the metal monster, but whatever it was penetrated every single blow they hit at him. The metal monster laughed darkly he raised his hands up, and it turned into a blaster.

            "Oh no," said Ryan as the blast hit both him and Carter, before they had anytime to react, sending them both to the ground hard. They were both dazed struggling to get up, the creature was moving towards them laughing darkly. Again the two struggled to get up but couldn't the blast did a number on them. Just when it looked to be the end for them, a car pulled up behind them with the headlights on. For the moment the monster just stood there blocking his eyes. Ryan and Carter saw their chance they gave it all they had, both of them jumped up calling forth their weapons and blasted at the metal creature, a bright light flashed forcing the two back unmorphing them. Once the light cleared, they stood up slowly walking over to where the body of the metal creature lay still.

            "Is it dead?" asked Carter watching it carefully. Ryan looked at it wondering what the heck it was.

            "I think the question is. Was it ever alive?" asked Ryan. Then Carter remember something who was it that came to their rescue? He turned around right away. The truck was still there, Ryan joined him. Together the two watched as two people got out of it. It was Joel and Dana the two went running over to them. 

            Dana through her arms around Carter glad to see he was okay, along with her brother. "Are you two alright?" she asked with concern, running her hands over Carter's face looking him in the eyes.

            "Yeah, were fine," said Carter slowly letting go from the hug. Joel then walked over to the metal creature, Ryan turned back around looking over at Joel.

            "Man, what do you think it is?" asked Joel, he never seen anything like this in all his life.

            "I don't know, but I think I know someone that may be able to help us out," Joel turned around to see a big smile on Ryan's face. "Well that is, if you let her stay up late," said Ryan laughing. Carter and Dana joined in on the laughter. Joel just laughed it off.

            "Oh, very funny guys, just wait to you all try married life," mocked Joel. The four of them then carried the metal body and put it in the truck and drove off into the night together.

Else where in Angel Grove Jason, Rocky and Adam were closing up the karate school. It had been hours since Tommy and Kim had left them. "You guys don't think Tommy's dreams could have something to do with these break-ins do you?" asked Jason as he put away the kicking and punching pads away in the closet. Adam and Rocky were stacking up the mats. Both of them turned giving a concerned look to Jason.

"I don't know maybe? But as of right now no one has any idea what is causing these break-ins," said Rocky.

"Look I don't think we should jump into any conclusions, Kim's already concerned enough. And we all know how Tommy is when it comes to this kind of thing," said Adam. The room was silent for a moment. Adam was right. There was no need for anyone to get worried if there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Yeah, he likes to keep it to himself. But I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen," said Jason, sensing that something was very wrong. Both Rocky and Adam felt it too, but none of them could quite place it. And they weren't even sure if they wanted to.

"So, Adam when is Tonya coming home to visit?" asked Rocky changing the subject.

"She should be here in a day or two," replied Adam. The three men then finished putting the stuff away, turned out the lights and left their karate school. Nothing else was said between them they all went their separate, but with the feeling something big was going to happen. 


	4. Chapter four

The destroyed body of the metal creature lay still on a medical bed in the Light Speed HQ. For the last couple of hours the light speed team and Captain Mitchell watched as Angela ran scans over it. Once she was done she put her tool's down, she took off her glasses and turned looking at all of them with a weary face.

            "What is it, honey you can tell us," said Joel walking up to her, putting his arm around her. He along with everyone else could see the pain and fear in her eyes, it was nothing good.

            "According to what I was able to gather up, it is a living organism. It lives and breath just like any other living thing," she began, they were all stunned. How could a machine be living?

            "A living machine? Come on that so like Terminator," said Chad laughing. Angela and everyone gave a very serious look at Chad, he sopped laughing right away.

            "No, those were cyborgs man made machines. Although this is a machine it has living cells inside of it, and its machine abilities allow it to copy any information from a computer or other sources like a computer. I found tresses of copied weapon technology, so basically it's a CellBorg a living machine," she said being very serious. Concerned looks were shared among them.    

            "You don't think there could be more of them out there do you?" asked Kelsey. The room was silent. No one knew what to say. Captain Mitchell took lead; he walked around until he was facing all of them.

            "I think we all are well aware this is far from being over," he put his head down.

            "It's just the beginning," said Ryan finishing his father statement.

            It was late in the night when Wes and Jen were finally getting ready to head in. For most of the day they had been going over where the break-ins accord, but had found nothing. Jen was already in bed when Wes climbed in after her. "Man, I could sleep forever. I was beginning to think we never get out of there today," said Wes, as he got under the covers. Jen laughed.

            "I know what you mean, I feel like I could sleep for days," said Jen, turning over so she was facing Wes. Wes smiled and reached for her hand, Jen smiled back at him.

            "I can't wait until were married, I think I could really use that honeymoon right about now," said Wes leaning towards her.

            "Yes, you do work too hard. Your probably could use a break," said Jen, using her free hand gently running her hand over the side of his face.

            "Hey so could you," said Wes, Jen laughed lightly.

            "I don't know I kind of like being in charge, I get to keep you in line," sad Jen grinning, taping Wes on the nose.

            "Hey!" said Wes pulling her closer to him. He put his arms around her, holding her closely. The two then began laughing as they leaned closer to each other and began kissing each other. The two held each other in their arms, enjoying this time together. After long and hard days of work they needed this, their love for each other. Having no idea that their greatest task was not far from them

_            It was the same dream just as before darkness explosions, horror, and terror. Everyone he knew was dieing before his eyes. He was looking in every direction, trying to run to them. To save them, to help them, but he was too late every time. It was all gone everything he knew and loved was gone. All that was left was the darkness and the dark laughter, he saw nothing else. "Tommy," said the voice, it was the same voice as before. Tommy turned around and around, but saw nothing. "Tommy," the voice was louder then before._

_            "What, what do you want? Who are you?" he asked._

_            "Tommy…..with out you all will be lost. You must be prepared, for your destiny" the voice repeated this over and over._

            Tommy woke up in a cold sweat his breathing was deep. He turned over and saw Kim sound asleep. Tommy ran his hand over his face. He looked at Kim for a long moment watching her sleep. He knew she was worried and concerned about him. His dream did mean something but what he wasn't sure, all he knew it could very well be connected to what Carter told him about earlier in the day.

            Later on Aquatar things were not going so great. The alien rangers were fighting off the army of CellBorgs, their water supply had been drained, and soon the life on the planet would fade away. The people of Aquatar were slowly losing strength. There was only one hope left for them, but they would not be able to do it. But there was one on their planet that could.

Cestra was leading Billy away from the battle, if the CellBorgs found out a human was here everything would be over. Explosions were going off all over the place, the two took cover where they could and then would begin running far away until they reached the location of where they needed o be. "Cestra where are you taking me?" asked Billy looking at her. She was silent for the moment. This was something she had always feared would happen. Billy could see the fear in her eyes, and the pain she hid inside of it. She took a deep breath she could feel her own energy leaving her.

            "Time is running out, the universe, our home and your friends are in danger," Billy listened very closing to what she was saying. "But there is one hope, on a planet called Oxlee. You Billy must go there and you must get the crystal of light at all cost, it will be the only thing…," she felt her strength give away. Billy caught her in his arms, she looked up at him. Billy had tears in his eyes, never had he been more scared in all his life. "It is the one thing, that can stop these things and save the universe, but I must warn you," Billy nodded his head, her voice was getting weak. "All those who have tried to get the crystal have failed, they all perished," she said sadly. Billy took a deep breath. He knew he had to try, because if he didn't the universe would fall. The people he cared the most about would die, and the women he loved would die if he didn't get the crystal.

            "I'll get the crystal I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or to anyone else. No mater what I promise I'll get the crystal," said Billy chocking on his tears. Cestra took a deep breath, tears fell from her eyes.

            "Go, you must go now. Time is running out Billy," she said softly, Billy nodded his head. He leaned down kissing her softly on the lips he then gently laid her on the ground. He stood up looking at her once more before he ran to the space pods. Centra watched in sadness as he disappeared out of sight.

            "I am sorry Billy, for the position I have just put you in. But it is the only way. I just hope you can forgive me," she said softly.

            On Mirrino, Leo, Mike and Korane all went out for a hike. The three just had neared the mountains. "Man I thought we would never make it…………." Leo stopped what he was saying when his eyes noticed a large mega ship in front of him. From the looks of it, it had crashed. How long ago he wasn't sure? Mike and Korane had just reached the top, they noticed Leo just staying off into space and that's when they saw it. Mike couldn't believe it.

            "Oh no," said Mike softly

Korane began shaking her head no.

            "NOOO!" she cried out.

            The large space ship landed on the ground in the dark of the night. The ship's doors opened, and hundreds of CellBorgs were walking out two by two. Soon the whole surroundings were covered with them. Sy-Kee took the lead he faced his mighty men, all their red eyes were glowing the only light that could be seen were the red eyes. The CellBorgs were cheering and laughing darkly.

            "Soon very soon we shall strike and the Earth will be ours," said Sk-Kee darkly, his men began cheering loudly. The dark laughter seemed to echo around the world.

Far off in the desert the remains of a Command Center seen, not much was left but large pieces of scattered rooks. Down deep below the ruins was a large main frame room, special power computer placed against the ways. A light began to flash in the room, turning the computers on instant. The computer began powering up, loud noises began going off what sounded like an alarm. A female voice then came in clear. "Turning on power…..setting up programmed file…..First objective set" On the large screen a picture of the Earth appeared. A blinking red line then began to move across the planet, making a soft beeping noise. "Begin searching……..for rangers of morphing grid… participants," The scanner began to move across the earth searching.


	5. Chapter five

            At BIO-lab in Wes's office, Jen, Wes and Eric had been going over the papers of the break-in. They had found nothing useful at all. They were all tired none of them had gotten too much sleep, last night. And it showed it in all of them, yawns were shared among them. Wes's cell phone began to ring, to break the silence. Wes began looking around as though he had no clue as to where the noise was coming from. He was so tired he was really out of it. Jen just shook her head and grabbed his phone from his belt. Wes looked at her with a blank stare, rubbing his eyes. Eric just shook his head, finding it somewhat amusing.

            "Gee's Wes, does she get you dressed in the morning too?" asked Eric smiling at his friend.

            "Sorry, I'm just real tired," said Wes rubbing his eyes again, normally he would have given a better come back than that too Eric, but he was too tried to even think.

            "Yeah, I know just how you feel," said Eric stretching out his arms and legs, in the chair he was sitting in. Jen was talking on the cell phone.

            "Carter, slow down..." said Jen. Both Wes and Eric jumped the last time Carter called them was to inform them that something was going on. Jen then began to get a worried look on her face. "Are you sure?" Jen began, nodding her head every so often. Wes and Eric were looking at each other with blank stares having no idea what was up. "But how is that possible?.....Alright, I understand….thank you for the information, if anything comes up will call you.  Bye" Jen set the cell phone on the table amd looked at the two men. Wes and Eric both could tell it wasn't good news.

            "What is it?" asked Wes knowing that it wasn't good news, dreading what it could be. Jen sighed deeply, this wasn't good.

            "Last night Carter and Ryan were attacked, by some sort of machine," said Jen. Wes and Eric both glanced at each other and then turned back to Jen.

            "Frax!" both of them said, almost hoping it had been him. At least that way they know what they were dealing with. Jen shook their head.

            "No, these machines are living organisms," she paused for the moment. "And they have the ability to copy information from any kind of machine. Which means…" she bit her lip, Wes and Eric were beginning to catch on.

            "They can copy information from Frax, and if that happens," said Wes frightfully.

            "The future is in their hands," finished Eric.

            Kim and Tommy were in their home sitting in the living room, when the room began to shake. Tommy jumped and pushed Kim to the ground as several pictures and vases began to fall to the ground. They both could hear the glass shattering to pieces. "Tommy what's going on?" cried Kim, her heart was pounding the only time she ever remember this kind of feeling was when Rita arrived on Earth. 

            "I don't know," replied Tommy, and then a bright light flashed and they were gone.

            Adam and Tonya were in a traffic jam due to the large earthquake, car's where honking and you could hear people screaming, there was nowhere for them to seek cover. Adam and Tonya looked at each other. Fear was in both of their eyes they were holding hands, something bad was happening. "Adam," said Tonya she knew something big was up, this was no ordinary earthquake.

            "I know," said Adam softly, feeling it too. He knew better something was defiantly up. A bright light flashed and the two disappeared from the car. 

            Zack and Aisha were in the Angel Grove airport the two had come back home to visit their friends, as a surprised. Alarms were going off in the airport. Children were crying and yelling out, out of fear. Several people were running for cover wherever they could find it, the building was shaking rapidly. Suitcases were moving all over the place; some tripping people as they ran pass them. Zack and Aisha found some cover underneath a table the two were ducked down, both of their hearts were racing.

            "Man, I thought we took care of this kind of stuff," said Zack, thinking they had taken out all of the bad guys. Aisha looked up and saw a piece of concrete about to land on them, her eyes grew wide.

            "ZACK!" she cried out, he looked up. Both of them were screaming in fear and then a bright light flashed and the two were gone just before the large piece of concrete fell where they had been sitting.

Jason and Rocky were in the karate school's back office room. Both of them were seeking cover under Tommy's desk. Several pens, folders, and other items on the desk feel off hitting the ground. Both of them looked each other in the eyes this was not good. 

"Something's up, this is no earthquake" said Jason knowing very well what an earthquake felt like.

            "What's going on?" asked Rocky as he felt some force coming over them, something that was almost familiar to him. And then in a flash of light the two were gone.

            Kat was in her living room watching a television program in her home in England, when it was interrupted by an important newscast. Kat just glared at the screen when she recognized the place, several trees were down, and cars were piled up on each other. Kat listened very closely to what the newscaster had to say. The screen read 'MAJOR EARTHQUAKE IN CALIFORNIA'__

_            "A massive earthquake has just taken place in_ _Angel Grove, __California__ and the cities surrounding it. It is unknown why this happened and why no one was informed before it has taken place. Citizens have been  urged to seek shelter until we get to the bottom of this, just before the earthquake accrued, bystanders said they saw a large space craft which is believed from another planet. It is believed this could be the effect of alien invasion. We will keep everyone updated on this, we return you to your regular program"_

           Kat couldn't believe what she just heard, something had happened to her home, where her friends still were. "Oh, no something's happening," said Kat softly. Then in a flash of light she was gone.

            Six bodies all were hooked up to machines, and tubes. They were all extremely injured. All the space rangers had bandages around their bodies. Machines were helping them breathe, and possibly the only thing keeping them alive. Their cloths were torn, so new ones were put on them. They all had round the clock doctors to tend to their injuries. Mike and Leo watched from outside of the room. Korone was sitting near her brother and Zhane she had been for hours, she had tears in her eyes. It didn't look too good for any of them. All of them were in comas, barely alive. 

            "It doesn't look too good does it," asked Leo softly, he could feel his heart aching these were his friends. Years ago they had risked their lives to save theirs, and now he couldn't do the same for them. Mike put his head down, nodding lightly.

            "No, we don't even know how long they been there," said Mike softly. Leo hit his fist against the wall.

            "Man, if only we knew. We could of……"Tears began to fall from Leo's face as he began to lose it, this was just too much. Mike quickly pulled his little brother into his arms. He began to cry softly with him.

            "It's not our fault, we didn't know," said Mike softly.

            Korane held Andros's hand in hers rubbing it softly. Tears were dropping down from her eyes. She couldn't lose him not now she had lost him once already. She couldn't bear to lose him again, and this time it would be for good. "Andros, I can't….I can't lose you. Please, please be okay…..please just say something anything….." moments seemed to pass. Korane could feel emotions over whelming her. Then she heard Andros moan softly, she looked at him with her heart beating fast. He was moving his head a little, but his eyes never opened. "Andros?" she said hoping praying this was some kind of sign.

            "Cell….Borgs……Earth…..danger…." he moaned and then we went back into the coma. Korone took a deep breath, fear stricken her eyes.

            "Andros…Andros" she cried, but he didn't wake up or make a sound he had drifted back into a coma. Korone put her head down she knew she could very well lose her brother, the man she loved, along with her friends. Then everything Andros said to her hit her like a rock. She looked up, now remembering. "CellBorgs….oh no," Korane quickly got up and ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter six

Lights began flashing inside the command center as several people were teleported in. They all looked around wondering how they got here; none of them were rangers any longer. "What's going on?" asked Rocky looking around as he saw many familiar faces and what looked to resemble a command center he once knew.

            "You got me bro, last I checked the command center was destroyed," said Jason remembering T.J. and the others telling him about the attack years ago around the time when Zordon had been captured. Tommy stood still; he didn't look around almost as if he were afraid to. He knew what this meant; his dream had been a message. Kim turned looking at her husband knowing he had to tell them what was going on.

            "Tommy," demanded Kim, Tommy turned looking at her, knowing what she wanted. "You have to tell them," said Kim being very direct with him. All attention fell on Tommy. They all looked at him questioningly. What was it that he knew, that they didn't?

            "What's going on Tommy?" asked Adam stepping forward looking at his former leader.

            "Yeah, you have to tell us," said Kat joining with Adam, needing to know. Aisha stepped forward sensing she knew what this was all about.

            "It has something to do with, those break-ins doesn't it?" asked Aisha following the lead of the others. Too many questions were coming way to fast for Tommy to answer, and part of him really didn't want to answer them, afraid that would mean one thing.

            "I believe I can answer that power rangers," said a female voice. They all began turning around looking where the voice came from, but all any of them saw were computers and screens of all sorts. No one else was there, but them and none of them had spoken.

            "Who said that?" asked Zack looking around with the others not seeing another soul in the command center with them.

            "I did, I am Zola. I was created by Zordon and Alpha-five years ago, I am transmitted memory. Around the time when you were all young, still in high school. I do believe" she said. They all looked at each other oddly. Why would Zordon and Alpha five, need to create a memory transmitter? They thought. Tommy then knew he had to take lead, perhaps this had something to do with his dream, and part of him then began to believe this very well had something to do with the break-in Carter had confirmed to him on that.

            "Zordon, what does he have to do with this? Zordon has been dead for sometime now," said Tommy, everyone waited for the computer to respond. Tommy was right it had been a few years sense Zordons passing or as they all called it his sacrifice. 

            "Yes, I know of this. Zordon, had Alpha-five store a message for all of you to hear, in case for some reason he was not around to tell you himself," Everyone looked at each giving surprised and stunned looks to each other. "It would be better for you to listen to it. I was only able to teleport those here, all others I was not able to get a lock on them," they all looked around seeing that only. Tommy, Kim, Kat, Aisha, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Jason and Tonya were here. Justin, Billy, Trini were those missing. Justin did not need to be part of this, Trini had died not too long ago and as for Billy, he was on another planet. "Are you ready?" asked the computer waiting for them to respond. Tommy looked around seeing if his friends were ready to hear the message, they all nodded their heads softly. 

            "Yes we are, play the message Zola," said Tommy seeing that everyone was ready. The viewing screen opened with a video of Zordon beginning to speak. It was very difficult for them all to see their long gone friend. Old memories filled all of their minds, it seemed so long ago sense they first became power rangers.

_            "My rangers, my children by the time you get this message. I will be no longer be here, I am sorry. When you were rangers I never told you a destiny in which you would all come to face, when I should have. I had believed I could prevent this battle from ever happening, but I was wrong,"_ The command center grew very quite. _"Before any of you were born a prophecy was made, that one day living machine would emerge to take over earth, as well as the universe. These machines are not part of what you know as the Machine Empire, these are living machines. They have living cells they are like you, but machine. They also have the capability of copying technology from any form of a machine. They are very dangerous. No one has ever been able to stop them, which is why I have kept a guarded secret. It is time I shared that with you….." _There was a short pause. _"Your morphing powers combined will create new ranger powers, powerful enough to take on these machines…..but only six of you can be chosen to become the mighty dragon rangers…there is not much time rangers. The machines are already among you……may the power protect you all…"_ And just like that he was gone. The room was quite no one knew what to say or do. But the silence soon would be broken which of them would become rangers again.

            "So which ones of us is it?" asked Zack, everyone had a clueless look on their faces.

            "I was programmed to tell you. You must decide amongst yourselves. You must choose who will be the six" said the computer. All eyes fell onto Tommy he was the leader, but even Tommy didn't know what to do. He just looked at all of them with a weary look, unsure of what the next step would be_._ He just stood there frozen, just staring back at his friends. All those years ago he had relied on Zordon to be making these kinds of decisions, but Zordon was no longer around. He would have to make it, his friends were counting on him and so was the rest of the universe.

            Hours later, the three had gathered up Damon, Kendrix, Kai and Mya. Mike made sure the coast was clear. What was about to be discussed was power ranger business. Mike looked at Korone making sure she was ready. "Okay, guys Andros spoke to me just a few hours ago," said Korone softly. Kendrix and Myas eyes lit up they stepped forward.

            "What!" they all said in shock.

            "What…what he say?" asked Kendrix, looking straight at Korone.

            "Tell us," Said Mya following Kendrix's lead. Korone took a deep breath, this wasn't good news.

            "An army of machines called CellBorgs are what attacked the ship, and their heading towards Earth, if their not already there," she said putting her head down. They all looked confused they never heard of CellBorgs.

            "CellBorgs what are they?" asked Kai, he never heard of anything like them before. Korone gave them all grim looks. They all could tell that what ever these things were they weren't good.

            Korone licked her lips. "They are living machines; they have the capability of copy any machine technology, very dangerous. No one has ever survived their attacks," Korone put her head down. "Years ago when I was Astranama they destroyed most of my army in an attack. We barely made it out alive." she said softly. They all took a big gulp trying to grasp all of this.

            "Has any one contacted the other rangers on earth?" asked Damon looking over at Mike and Leo. Mike stepped forward with a long face.

            "Yeah, but I wasn't able to get through. Something is blocking the connection," said Mike wearily. The room grew very quite. This was very bad, they all feared for the worst.

            The earthquake had stopped, but the damage had been down. In the streets of Silver Hills many cars and trucks were jammed together. Buildings were in pieces, sirens and alarms were going off everywhere from the ambulance's and law enforcements.  The Silver Guardians were driving towards downtown where most of the damage had been done. Wes, Eric, and Jen jumped out of their truck the rest of the guardians followed. The three looked around seeing many injured people on the streets they all needed help.

            "Guardians, help those people," yelled Wes, three men ran over to the mother and her two children. 

            "What was this," asked Jen softly, not believing her eyes.

The rest of the guardians followed searching for other people to help. Wes, Jen and Eric joined in, and then a dark shadow came in the sky. Everyone looked up and watched as a dark shadow cast over the sun. Wes gulped in; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Something was covering up the sun. Soon their light source was gone, the sun was gone. People were screaming and children were crying not understanding, what was going on? Wes turned his head looking at Jen, she just shook her head. She didn't know either. Eric gazed his eyes out and saw something appearing before his eyes.

            "Wes, Jen look!" yelled Eric in a fright. The two quickly turned around. They were all shaking in their boots at the sight of the army. It was the CellBorgs their red eyes shined in the dark. 

            "CellBorgs," said Jen, these were the things Carter had warned them about. The guardian's all ran behind their three commanders, standing in front of the citizens protecting them from danger. Eric turned his head looking at Wes.

            "Wes, it would be a good time to give the command," said Eric, Wes looked at Eric nodding his head.

            "Right, Guardians pre-pare to. FIRE!" yelled Wes. Several blasts went back and fourth.

            Captain Mitchell and Angela watched on the screen as the light speed rangers faced off in battle with the CellBorgs. The rangers were not doing well, they were giving all they had into the battle, but just as Carter and Ryan had said they were very powerful. Captain Mitchell was stunned he never been so afraid in all his life, his children was fighting a battle that could very well kill them. Angela was in the same fear her husband the man she loved was fighting as well. It came to the point when they could no longer watch as the rangers took blast after blast, punch after punch and kick after kick. 

            "Sir what are we going to do? And what happened to the sun?" she asked looking him in the eyes. Captain Mitchell just stood there not responding, not moving. He looked to be in some sort of trance, a trance that told him his whole world was about to come crashing down.

            In the command center the rangers watched on the viewing screen as their home Angel Grove was being attacked. They all could see that these CellBorgs were very powerful and deadly. None of them said a word they all remained constant on the screen. 

            "Rangers, time is running out you must make your decision now," said Zola. They all turned away from the screen looking at each other. They had to choose now.


	7. Chapter seven

"Ranger's are you ready?" asked Zola breaking the long silence. There was a pause. Kim, looked to be shaking to death as if she hid a hidden fear. Tears began to form in her eyes. They all looked at her wondering, what was wrong? It wasn't like something like this hadn't happened before to them. Tommy quickly put his arms around her.

"Kim, what's wrong beautiful were going to get through this," he told her. Kim shook her head lightly.

"No, that's not it," she said softly looking deeply in his eyes. 

"Then what, honey?" he asked. Kim took a deep breath.

"I can't be ranger again…..I'm…I'm pageant," she said finally. Tommy was in shock as was everyone else this was the first they had hear of this. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly tighter. He whispered softly in her ear telling her everything was alright. Kat then took a step forward she was standing in front of the young couple.

"I'll take your place Kim," said Kat, being the first one to step forward to become a ranger once again.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you" said Kim softly. Tommy held Kim close to him. He was going to be a father. He knew he had to make a decision and it would be one of the hardest ones he would ever make. He slowly let go of Kim looking at his friends, they all knew what he was going to say.

"Guys, I…." Jason cut his friend off. He walked up to Tommy putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"It's alright bro. I'll take over for you," said Jason smiling. Tommy smiled thanking his friend. The two did their brotherly hand shake. Kat and Jason stepped aside looking at the others they still needed four more rangers. 

Rocky, Adam and Zack looked at each other they nodded their heads. 

"Well I'm game," said Rocky.

"Look's like the Zack-man is back in action," said Zack.

"Anything for the team," said Adam.

The three men joined Jason and Kat. All that remained was one more spot. It was left up to Aisha and Tonya as to which of them it would be. Tonya stared at Adam in the eyes she truly loved him with all her heart. Aisha caught the quite stares Adam and Tonya gave each other. She smiled she knew that look. 

"Go on girl, that boy going to need you," said Aisha smiling at her friend. Tonya smiled and then hugged her friend Aisha.

"Thank you, I'll make you proud," said Tonya as she walked over to the others.

"You already have," said Aisha. The six rangers were now picked.

Aisha walked over to Tommy and Kim. "Alright, you have your rangers Zola. What do we have to do now?" asked Tommy.

"Just give me a second to gather up everyone's ranger powers into the computer system, in which it will create the dragon powers," said Zola. They all waited silently as lights flashed in the command center then a bright light shined about the six once it was cleared they were in their new ranger suites. They all removed their helmets, smiling back at their friends.

"You are now the Dragon Rangers," said Zola. Tommy walked up to Jason smiling back at his friend.

"How do you feel?" asked Tommy. Jason smiled back.

"I feel great, and I'll take care of them don't worry," Jason looked passed Tommy over to where Kim and Aisha were standing. "You just take care of those two, or I guess I should say the three of them" said Jason winking at his best friend.

"You bet I will, I'm a dad now," said Tommy, the joyous occasion would have to come to an end.

"It is time rangers, your city needs you. My sensors detect other rangers of Earth fighting in a battle of which you will come faced with," said Zola. Jason and Tommy hugged each other and Tommy slowly back away over to Kim and Aisha.

"You guys be careful now," said Aisha doing her best not to break down in tears.

"Good luck guys," said Kim chocking on her tears.    

"Will take care of those tin heads guys," said Zack putting his black helmet back on.

"Will see you guys soon," said Rocky as he puts his blue helmet on

"Later guys will make sure these guys pay," said Adam as he put his green helmet on.

"Bye guys," said Kat giving a smile as she put her pink helmet back on.

"You guys take care and be safe," said Tonya as she put her yellow helmet back on. 

"Looks like its back to action," called out Jason as he put his red helmet on, and the six of them disappeared in a flash of light.

"May the power protect you," said Tommy saying the old motto Zordon used to say to them all years ago, as he watched as his friends disappeared to go save the world once again. Just as he had so many times before, there was a moment of silence the room seemed so empty without them. 

"What now?" asked Aisha.

"You wait, the three of you must remain here," They all looked at each other wondering why. "If something should happen to one of your friends. One of you must take their place," said Zola. 

"What do you mean, we never had battles last this long in the past," questioned Kim.

"The battles you have fought in the past are unlike the one your friends are facing now. The prophecy was unclear as to how long the battle would last and how it would end. You better get coverable my friends. You may be here for quite some time. In with this case Zordon did prepare coders and supplies," said Zola after she said that a hidden door appeared reveling a hidden room. The three friends looked at each silently realizing it could be quite some time before they ever go home again.    

The battle had ended for quite sometime now in Silver Hills, it was still dark out. Whatever those CellBorgs did, they hid the sun from the Earth. There was destruction everywhere they looked; cars smashed together, broken glass, and broken walls. Bricks dirt and smoke were everywhere. Many of the Silver Guardians had been injured, along with several citizens of Silver Hills. Wes, Jen, and Eric have all received injuries as well. Cuts and wounds were very visible on their faces, and hands, but that wouldn't stop them from helping their men get the people to safety. "Come on guys we have to get them back to the base," said Wes, as he, Jen, Eric and the Silver Guardians helped those that sustained injuries back to the HQ. 

"Guy's when we get back, we should contact the future. No matter what the concussions are," said Jen knowing that saving the Earth was far more important then her future with Wes. Wes said nothing he knew it was true, but part of him did wish that they didn't have to contact their friends in the future. 

"Let's move it men, those things could come back any moment," yelled Eric trying to speed things up.

Back at Light Speed HQ the rangers had retreated, all of them showed battle wounds. No one had spoken for quite some time they were all glued to the television watching the news. They were all gathered around in chairs leaning forward on the desk. They were all tired and weak. They knew they would have to rest, because the next battle they all felt would be very soon. This was just a taste of the power they had.

_"California is in a state of emergency, hours ago a dark shadow cast its way covering the sun. The entire world is baffled, as to what caused the loss of the sun light. It is believed that theses machines which are now being called CellBorgs are the cause of this. It is urged for citizens of __California__ to evacuate the state immediately. The cities of Angel Grove, __Mariner__Bay__, and Silver Hills seem to be the prime attack zones. Be warned if a CellBorg approaches you do not get near it, get away if you can…"_ Ryan got up and angrily turned off the TV.

"Man, we weren't even able to touch them," yelled Ryan angry they had lost the battle, angry that this was happening. Everyone knew he had every right to be angry. His father Captain Mitchell walked up to him placing his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Ryan, son you need to settle down," said his father calmly. Ryan stared at his father angry.

"Settle down? You want me to settle down. You weren't out there with us fighting those things, were all lucky we got out of there alive. And their going to keep coming back until they kill us all," yelled Ryan. His words seemed to echo, he slammed his fist against the wall.

"What are we going to do? We don't even know how to beat these things," said Kelsey concern was in her words and her face showed just how worried she was. Everyone was silent not saying a word; this was hard on all of them. This was the battle of all battles.


	8. Chapter eight

Jason and the others were in a massive battle against the CellBorgs in Angel Grove. Blasts were going all over the place creating massive explosions. The rangers had called fourth their dragon blaster and blasted at the army, but the powerful blast didn't seem to do anything against these metal monsters. "Jason what are we going to do, everything we've tried doesn't seem to stop them," said Zack as be used his blaster again hitting one of the CellBorgs on target, but the CellBorg was unaffected by the hit he just laughed it off.

"We just have to keep trying the others are counting on us," said Jason. Rocky looked from the corner of his eye he saw a powerful energy wave heading right at them.

"Guys look out!" he yelled, but by the time they all saw it. It was two late the wave hit them all hard, sending them to the ground hard creating a massive explosion. The rangers all went into a force demorph. They all shook in fear as the army was heading towards them laughing darkly. They all struggled to get up but were unable to.

"Jas, we need to retreat," said Adam knowing in the state they were in this would be the end of them. Jason looked into the eyes of the army, their red eyes glowed brightly. Jason took a deep breath.

"Zola, teleport us back to the command center," said Jason hating to leave, but knew they had no other choice.

"Teleporting now," said Zola, in a flash of light the six rangers disappeared leaving the army behind.  The army laughed out darkly.

"Yes, run away ranger we will get you cowards soon enough," said one of them.

Leo was standing in front of a stone rock where five powerful swords were in placed. He was getting ready to grabbed his red sword, when. "Leo, what are you doing?" asked Mike loudly. Leo let back and turned around facing his older brother. "You heard what Korone said, those things will kill you on spot," said Mike being very serious.

"Yeah I heard. But Earth was our home once, we grew up their Mike, I have a duty to protect it," said Leo. Mike could see the courage in his brothers eyes, he was no longer the easy break guy he once was he had grown up. Mike walked up to Leo, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, but you and the others also have a duty to protect our new home," Leo turned his head away from his brother. "What if those things come here next? Who will protect this planet if you and the others die protecting Earth? What then Leo?" asked Mike. Leo turned his head looking back at his brother.

"What am I supposed to do wait around and see what happens? Wait until Andros and the others die?" anger was in his words. Mike took a deep breath he didn't know what to say. "Something is going on out there Mike, we lost the sun. What will be next? I'm sorry but I just can't sit around and wait," said Leo angrily.

"I don't know what's going to happen Leo, but what I do know is, if you and the other leave here you may never come back," Leo put his head down. "And then who will protect Mirnnio?" asked Mike. Leo bit his lip and looked up at his brother.

"Who will protect Earth when the other rangers have died?" asked Leo softly. Mike didn't know what to say to his brother, he just remained silent.

Sy-Kee was in his chambers when two of his scientist walked into the room, with them they had a new CellBorg far different from the others. "Master Sy-Kee we have finished the new solder from the fragment of the machine robot we found on Earth. Our scanners sensed it came from far in the future," said one of them. Sy-Kee walked over to them laughing darkly.

"The future huh, so what kind of power does this new solder have?" he asked.

            "Power unlike you has ever seen, shall we duplicate the new solders," asked one of the scientist CellBorgs. Sy-Kee looked over the new solder. He had gold trim around his body. He had the technology to create futuristic weapons.

            "Yes, begin the process," he laughed darkly   

Jen was in the garage of the Silver Guardian's base. She walked to the back of the truck and opened the trunk and found a yellow case. Jen then opened it and set up the communication device to contact the future. She then turned it on, but the screen was blank. Jen looked at it oddly this shouldn't be happening. She pushed the communication devise, and began talking.

"Do you read? This is Jen Scotts this is an emergency. Do you read?" she called out again and again, but no response was made.

Mr. Collins was in his office looking out the window. He saw the dark sky, the only light that could be seen were the street lights. He saw the massive destruction the CellBorgs had caused. Disaster was almost everywhere run down vehicles, buildings with broken windows and busted walls. Smoke and small fires seemed to be in every direction.   "How many did we lose?" he asked softly.

"We counted twenty dead bodies, but were still missing several men," said Wes grimly. Collins closed his eyes tightly taking all of it in. This was unlike anything he had ever come to face.

"We have organized a search, but with those things still out there it will be very dangerous," said Eric. Collins turned around so he was facing the two. He could see the swollen marks on their faces from the battle they had faced just hours ago.

"Have you contacted the future yet? See, if they know anything about this?" asked Collins looking at the two young men with concern.

"Yes, Jen is contacting them as we speak dad," said Wes, just as he finished his sentence Jen walked into the room slowly. Silence was in her eyes, her face was uneasy. Mr. Collins looked her right in the eyes and knew things hadn't gone well. Wes and Eric both turned looking at Jen, they could see the fear in her eyes.

"The future….the future is gone," said Jen softy, part of her could not believe it. The room never had been so silent, you couldn't hear anything nothing at all. Wes walked over to Jen putting his arms around her, her home, their friends it was all gone. The world just seemed to stop for them. And that's when six young people came walking in the rangers all turned around seeing six familiar faces. 

"We got here as soon as we could," said Cole stepping forward.

"We may not have our powers anymore, but we will help you any way we can," said Merrick. Eric looked over at Taylor it had been a while sense he last saw her, he walked up to her.

"It's going to be dangerous. This could very well kill us all," said Eric there was a sudden pause, Taylor then smiled.

"Well that's never stopped up before, if we die were going to die together," said Taylor putting out her hand. Eric smiled he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Fair enough for me," said Eric. The two then looked at the others.

"For the earth," said Cole joining them.

"Together were going to beat this thing," said Alyssa joining the three.

"Remember guys never give up," said Max as he joined his friends.

"Will win, I know we will," said Danny as he followed Max's lead.

 "Anything to help my friends and the Earth," said Merrick placing his hand on top of Danny's. Jen and Wes looked at each other, rubbing their heads together. Their wedding would have to wait, for now. The two then went over and joined their friends.

"For the future," they both said. Collins then walked over to the group placing his hand over Wes's. 

"Look's like Silver Hills has six new guardians," said Collins, the ten of them all looked at each other smiling. Together they would protect Silver Hills and save the future for them all. Or so they thought.


	9. Chapter nine

In the year 3002 changes were rapidly appearing through their time. People were disappearing before their very eyes, buildings were coming apart and darkness was taking over. Alarms were going off inside Time Force HQ.  People and law enforcement officers were running all over the place, some running in fear for their lives, others trying to figure out what happened. Time Force officers Lucas, Katie, Trip and Alex were running as fast as they could to the time ship docking bay. Time was running out for them. "We have to hurry, I can already feel the changes taking place," cried Trip his gem on his forehead was warning him, there wasn't much time left soon everything would be gone. The four ran inside the time ship. Lucas took control he began setting up the time ship to travel through time.

   "Almost got it," said Lucas pushing the buttons making sure everything was set up right. The engines began powering up, the others took their seat. Then something happened the engines stopped, the docking bay would not open. Everyone looked at each other in fear. They didn't have time for this to be happing. The future was falling apart before their very eyes.

            "What's wrong, why isn't it working?" asked Katie her voice was frantic. They didn't have the time for the ship to be malfunctioning. Lucas pushed a few buttons he was shaking to death; he couldn't believe this was happening.

            "The docking bay it won't move, without it we won't be able to travel through time," said Lucas studiedly looking up at his friends. Alex took a deep breath; he knew what he would have to do.

            "The future's changing too fast, soon all of this will be gone. Including us," he began to get up the three rangers looked at him, questionably. "I'm going to have to move it manly, once the docking bay is open, start the engines back up and get out of here as fast as you can," yelled Alex, starting to run out of the ship.

            "But what about you?" asked Trip concerned for his commanding officer, Alex slowly turned around. The rangers looked at him, in fear his very figure was slowly beginning to fade away. He looked almost like a ghost to them. That could only mean one thing the future was changing before their eyes. And something may, will or already has happened to one of their friends. Alex briefly looked down at his fading hand, he gulped in deeply. This wasn't good, something bad had happened.

            "Don't, worry about me; the past needs you. That's an ORDER. Is that understood?" he yelled his eyes glaring at them. They all responded with a nod. Alex took one last look at them, knowing they were all wondering one thing. Would they ever see each other again? Alex quickly bolted out of the time ship, he ran to the docking back control room.

            He looked around his heart racing he saw the control lever, he quickly grabbed a hold of it. He knew he was getting weaker every second that passed. His body began fading more and more, and he could see the control room starting to come apart. "Come on, come on," he yelled. Alex began to push with all he had, with one hard and final push he did it. The docking bay door began to open. He watched as the engines came back on. "Good luck rangers, and be careful," said Alex watching as the time ship disappeared, heading back to the past. Then the space around him exploded leaving nothing but air, and smoke. Nothing was left to be seen, the future had changed. Everything they had worked for was gone, nothing was left but darkness.

_            Fire, smoke and explosions were every where the Time Force red ranger ran with a group of Silver Guardians. They were heading right at an army of CellBorgs, gun blast were going all over the place. Combining with the fire created massive explosions, the red ranger took lead heading right at the CellBorgs with the gold trim, the fire clashed around them. He never saw it coming there was a huge and massive explosion. The Silver Guardians pulled back, and once the smoke cleared few CellBorgs destroyed bodies surrounded their surroundings, but there was no sign of the red ranger. One of the men walked up ahead finding nothing but a red beret, the commander's hat._

_            Somewhere underneath the ground, Silver Guardians aided others who were injured and helping wrap blankets around them. Eric stood in the corner looking over papers what appeared to be the markings of attack zones. He then looked up when he saw two officers approach him, he looked at them questionably in their hands they held up Wes's hat. Eric looked at the hat and then back to them. In the corner a young woman with brown hair watched as Eric spoke to them. She did not hear what they were saying, but their jester said it all. Tears fell from her eyes, "Noooo" she cried out._

            "Noooo, Wes…" cried out Jen. She woke up, she then looked around everyone was sleeping, most where huddle together trying to keep warm. Max, Alyssa, Danny, Merrick, and Cole were all huddle close together. Other Silver Guardians were also huddle close together, and so were some of Silver Hills citizens. Jen turned her head and found Wes's hat lying next to her. She picked it up and held it close to her, taking in its scent. "Wes…" she cried softly, tears running down her cheeks.

            Eric was in a back room underground, he wore a coat over his uniform and a Silver Guardian hat. He was sitting in a chair going over papers mostly of charts, graphs and maps of the city. He didn't even notice Taylor walk in she also wearing a coat, without the sun the planet was slowly losing all the warmth it once had. "Hey," she said. Eric about jumped he pulled his blaster pointing it right at her getting ready to shoot, until his eyes caught who it was. Eric lowered his arms down pointing the gun away from Taylor.

            "Sorry, have to be careful these days," said Eric. Taylor smiled she walked over to him and took a seat.

            "Yeah I know. What are you looking at?" asked Taylor leaning over to see the papers Eric was looking at. That's when she saw the map he had been charting, she recognized the place right away. "You think he's still alive don't you?" asked. Eric turned looking her in the eyes, giving a brief smile.

            "Maybe, we never found a body. He could still be out there, somewhere," said Eric hoping he was right. Taylor gave a brief smile, but she wasn't too sure. She looked doubtful, like she had accepted what happened.

            "It's been two months Eric. We all may have to come to realize Wes is gone. It's not healthy putting all your effort in lost hope, for you, for Mr. Collins, and for Jen," said Taylor softly. Eric put his head down. Part of him knew she was right. But the rest of him did believe there was still a chance. He couldn't give up on Wes, he was his friend and he knew Wes would do the same for him.

            "I know, but I have to try. I need to do this for Jen, she hasn't been the same sense…," Eric couldn't finish, it hurting all too much.

            "I know, she hasn't been sleeping well keeps waking up with nightmares. And when she's awake all she does is work and train, keeps pushing herself," said Taylor knowing Eric was right. Ever sense Jen found out about Wes's so called death. She had become tougher; she wouldn't talk to anyone about what she was feeling. Suddenly an alarm began going off, loud voice were saying. 

"Move, move" Eric and Taylor both looked up they knew what that meant. It was an all too familiar noise.

            "Come on time for work," said Eric getting ready, he got up from his seat adjusted his weapon. Taylor followed after him and then the two ran out of the room, running with the other Guardians.

            Jen was alone standing in front of a wall that had a drawling of a CellBorg painted on it. Several blast shots were visible in placed in the wall. Jen looked at it angrily she raised her arms, blaster in hands, fingers griping around the trigger.__

_            Jen put her hands firmly on Wes arms. "Please Wes, don't go I have a bad feeling about this," said Jen worriedly. A group of guardians were behind her a few feet away, waiting for their commander. Wes put his arms around Jen._

_"Hey, were going to get through this. Were going to get married Jen I know we will," said Wes as he kissed Jen softly on the lips, putting his arms around her holding her close to him. "But I have to go, my squad is on call"_

            Jen shot her gun. The blast went right on target hitting the CellBorg in the neck. Her structure was stern all her effort was going into this. She reloaded her weapon. Her arms began shaking as she stared the drawling in the eyes. Tears began to build up, as another memory flashed over in her mind.

            _Wes slowly pulled away from the hug, he smiled back at her. "I love you Jen, forever," said Wes._

_            "I love you too Wes," said Jen as she leaned closer to Wes kissing him softly. When the kiss was finished, Wes walked passed her joining his men. But before he walked off with them, he turned around looking at her once more._

_            "I promise I'll come back," he whispered. Jen then watched as Wes left with the guardians._

            Jen shot the weapon again hitting the CellBorg drawling in the head. "Jen," said a voice. Jen quickly turned around pointing her blaster as the one who called her name. If Jen hadn't taken the time to see who it was she would have shot him. Collins looked at her sadly. He knew her pain, he too felt it. Jen feeling all her anger and sadness build up she dropped her gun to the ground, everything was just happening too fast. Collins walked closer to her, putting his arms around her like she was his child. And in a way she was, Wes was going to marry her. Jen just fell into his arms, she felt so lost, so unsure. All she wanted was make the CellBorgs pay for what they did to Wes. Pay for what they took from her, her life, her love.

            "I miss him so much," cried Jen, tears running down her face.

            "I know, I miss him too," said Collins softly, he remembered the day Eric came to him and told him.

            _Collins was sitting at his desk, when Eric walked in carrying in his hands Wes's hat. Collins looked up at Eric wondering, what it could be? First he thought it was another attack just like the other ones. Or maybe one of the other ranger teams had contacted them? He remembered Eric not saying a word, he just placed Wes's hat in front of Collins. Collins looked at the hat, feeling something in the pit of his stomach. He then looked up at Eric, no smile, only sadness in his eyes.  Eric was doing all he could to hide his tears. Collins never said a word he turned his head looking at a photo that was on his desk it was of him and Wes. Collins put his head down, closing his eyes._

            The memory faded from Collins, he knew he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Jen, for the Guardians, he knew that was the way Wes would want it. "It's going to be okay Jen, everything is going to be okay," he said softly.


	10. Chapter ten

            They had all been a coma a little over two mouths, nothing had changed. Korone had not left the side of her brother and her friends, for many weeks. Mike and the other watched outside from a window, feeling helpless to do anything, for their friends.

            "There has to be something we can do. I just can't stand around waiting, not being able to do anything," said Mya sadly. Mike put his head down, mouths ago Leo had asked to leave here and head to Earth. Leo turned his head looking over at his brother with the same agony he had those mouths ago.

            "Mike please let us go. I promise will come back, but please no more waiting," pleaded Leo through his anger, fear and agony. The others all turned looking at Mike, pleading with him. In a way he was like a big brother to them all. Mike took a deep breath as much as he hated it he knew Leo was right, it was time for them to do their part. There was nothing more they could do for their space ranger friends.

            "Alright, but be careful," said Mike as he looked up at all of them. Nothing was said between them after that, all that was done was a few nods and a prompt smile. Mike watched as his little brother and his friends left the hospital, knowing that this could be the last time he would ever see them alive. Mike look back in the window, seeing Andros and the others lying so still with Korone grieving and watching over them. "Please let there be a way, to fix all of this," said Mike.

            Deep in space a ship was slowly moving towards a small greenish planet. The ship then entered the planet that was covered with bodies of water tress and mountains. There was no sign of human life or any inhabitants at all, as if nothing had ever been on this planet before.  The ship then landed smoothly on the ground, the engine turned off. Once the engine was off the hatch opened and a body of a young man fell out. He lay limp on the ground, breathing softly as though he had been asleep for quite some time now. He made soft moans and groans "Crystal…..light….ehhh," He then drifted into s sound sleep.

            Angela began typing in the computers controls quickly. The room was dark and cold. Ryan was over her shoulder, watching her and every so often he would look around making sure the coast was clear. In the front instance of the room, Joel was standing watching he was breathing deeply and looked to be shaking in his boots. He had his blaster in his hands ready if he needed to use it. He looked left and right down each entrance of the halls. He could hear nothing and that's what scared him the most.  

            "Would you guys hurry us," whispered Joel looking over his shoulder over at the two.

            "Keep it down Joel, or they'll hear us," yelled Ryan softly looking over at Joel.

            "Both of you keep it down," yelled Angela softly. Ryan turned back his head looking at the screen. They were analyzing a piece of medal from one of the CellBorgs trying to find it's weakness if it had one.  Angela began scanning fragment after fragment, but the machine was working too slow it was almost frozen. Ryan grabbed his blaster and set it on low.

            "Here," he said handing it to her. Angela took it from his hands began to use the blaster to melt away the ice. It took some time, but the ice began to melt away. A diagram appeared on the screen, both Ryan and Angela smiled it was working.

            Joel was still on look out. He took off his hat and scratched his head. "Man, why do I always have to be look out," he asked himself as he put his hat back on. He then heard a rumble. Joel jumped and turned to his right. He had his blaster pointed out, he took a deep breath. He saw a shadow begin to approach him. "Ah….g….u…y..ss." Joel began shaking to death.

            Ryan and Angela were waiting as the diagram and scan chart began to print out. Ryan let out a deep breath as the printer spit out the paper, it was time to get out of here. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's get out of here," he said. Angela nodded her head. There was no telling where those CellBorgs could be. The two began to head over to Joel. 

            Joel waited as the shadow appeared him. "I got you, you metal piece of…." A loud screech sound was heard. "CAT?" said Joel looking at the cat who about jumped him.

            Angela placed her hand on Joel shoulder, "Joel"

            "Ahhh" Joel jumped a few feet in the air. He turned around to see his wife and Ryan standing there looking at him with big smiles. "Yeah, you're laughing now, but just wait till something big and furry try's to jump you," muttered Joel. Ryan laughed lightly.

            "I don't think a cat counts as something big and furry," said Ryan. Joel just gave a dirty look to Ryan for his remark. Angela just shook her head they had to get out of here. The light speed base of operations was no longer a safe place to be. 

            "Come on you two, we don't have time for this," she said sternly looking at the two. 

            In the basement of the firehouse station, Chad, Kelsey, Dana, Carter and Captain Mitchell sat around on the furniture waiting for their friends to return. The only light they had was a few lights that hadn't burnt out hanging from the ceiling. Dana and Carter sat close together arms around each other trying to keep warm. The lack of sun had taken its toll on the planet. 

            Both Chad and Kelsey had fallen asleep in their chairs, theses days they slept when ever they had the chance. The rest of the time they were battling CellBorgs. Captain Mitchell was walking around his hands behind his back. He had a grim look on his face. He looked at the photos on the walls; many of them were of firemen and women. He stopped when he came across the photo of him, Carter and Ryan it was taken when Ryan became full member firefighter. The photo had been taken at light speed HQ. Mitchell continued to stare at the photo as the memory of the day he had lost base of operation played over in his mind.    

_            The light speed rangers were having a battle of their lives in their own home base. There were CellBrogs all over the place, the rangers held them back as best they could so that the workers could get outside to safety. Carter ran up to one grabbing a hold of his arm pointing it up to the ceiling. The CellBorg blasted up at the ceiling, making a hole in the ceiling, pieces of the ceiling crumbled to the ground. The CellBorg then threw Carter off of him, smashing him against a wall. Carter made a loud cry, Ryan and Dana ran to his side helping their leader up._

_            "Are you alright?" asked Dana._

_            "Easy buddy," said Ryan. The three watched as __Joel__, __Chad__ and Kelsey fought against the metal beast. They watched as their friends took blast and kicks several times over. _

_            "This can't be happing," said Dana softly. Chad, Kelsey and Joel were flying at the three landing hard to the ground in front of their feet. The three slowly got to their feet, they looked to be limping. The rangers watched in fear as the CellBorg army moved closer to them. Carter put his head down he knew they had no choice._

_            "Retreat, we have to retreat," said Carter feeling ashamed, but knew if they didn't get out of their now. They would all die, and all hopes of winning would come to an end. The ranger all took one last look at the army and flied off._

_            The rangers ran out side to be meant with Captain Mitchell and Angela. The two off them looked stunned to see the ranger, and then a powerful blast hit right where they were standing. The blast forced all of them feet away from their base of operation, a place which they once felt safe in was no longer theirs. _

            "Their back," said Dana. Mitchell shook his head and turned around to see Ryan, Joel and Angela running down the stairs. He was glad to see them all safe and sound.

            They were all gather around a table as Mitchell and Angela looked over what the scan read. The rangers watched for signs of good news but found none. Mitchell put his head down. He slammed his fist against the table the scanner had found nothing which would show any kind of weakness. Mitchell turned his back towards the rangers he was upset that there was nothing he could do, nothing seemed to be working. 

            "I take it the scanner didn't help much," said Kelsey already knowing the answer. Angela looked up from the paper looking at them with a sad and disappointed look.

            "No, it doesn't," she sighed putting her head down. Joel who was sitting next to her put his arm around her shoulder.

            "Don't worry hun, will figure something out," said Joel kindly. The light above them began to flicker, and then it went out.  

            "As if things couldn't get worse, we keep losing more lights," muttered Chad. A second later, Angela lifted her head up. She then began to get this look in her eyes as if a light bulb had gone on. Captain Mitchell had turned back around looking back at the rangers. Angela looked over to Chad who looked as though he hadn't said anything important.

            "Chad what did you just say?" she asked. Everyone looked at her oddly. Where was she going with this? Chad looked to have no clue to what he said of any value.

            "Something about things couldn't get worse," he said.  

            "No after that," she said. Chad blinked his eyes a few time not seeing the point of this conversation.

            "Ah um the lights going out," he said, he sort of nodded his head not quite getting where this was leading to. 

            A smile came across Angela's face. "That's it, I don't know why I didn't see it before," said Angela getting up from her seat walking back and fourth. The rangers all looked at each other clueless they all got up from their seats along with Mithcell.

            "What's is it?" asked Carter.

            "Carter, you remember when you and Ryan first got attacked by the CellBorg?" asked Angela. Carter looked over at Ryan and then back to her. He nodded his head, but didn't understand a thing she was headed at, along with everyone else. "The only way you two were able to beat it was, once Dana and Joel showed up in the truck," she said smiling at them. The rangers all looked at each other oddly. What the heck did that have to do with anything? Captain Mitchell looked as though he kind of knew where this was headed. "Guys….the light," said Angela not believing how dense all of them were.

            Carter and Ryan looked as each other, the memory of that battle flashed over in their minds. Only when Joel and Dana showed up in the truck with the headlights on were they able to defeat the CellBorg. Something about the light blocked all of its senses. "It all makes sense now," Ryan turned looked over at Joel and Dana. "We were only able to make a move on the CellBorg when you guys showed up with the truck, blinding it with the headlights," said Ryan everything was beginning to make sense.

            "That must be the reason they took away the sun. They can't survive with it," said Kelsey. The ranger all looked at each other smiling that had to be the weakness of the CellBorgs. It was the only thing that made any sense, and that was a lot better then having nothing.

            "Well ranger's looks like we need to gather up sources of light," said Captain Mitchell. The rangers all turned looking at the captain nodding their heads. The next time they would face of with the CellBorgs they would be ready and prepared. 


	11. Chapter elven

He woke up in a fright. It was that dream again. He sat himself up and found Kim sound asleep, he pulled the covers closer to her body. He wouldn't wake her she needed her rest with her a little over two months pregnant. He climbed out of the bed standing up, he looked around to see the others sleeping. He sighed sadly day after day he watched his friends battle the CellBorgs on the viewing screen. He watched them take several falls and blast, but every time they did come back in one piece _barely. _Tommy knew he was starting to see his dream come true before his very eyes. Like in his dreams he was helpless to stop this from happening, helpless to help them. But then why had he chosen not to fight? He told himself it was because Kim was pregnant with his child. He wanted to believe that was the reason. But something told him there was another reason, a reason that was linked to his dream.

_"Tommy,"_ said a voice. Tommy looked around no one was up and he knew it wasn't Zola. This voice was a male voice. He shook his head thinking he was hearing things. _"Tommy,"_ said the voice again. Now this time Tommy knew he wasn't hearing things. Something or someone was trying to contact him but who?

"Who's there, what do you want?" whispered Tommy not wanting to wake his friends. Tommy heard what sounded like a flutter, he jumped and turned around. To see what looked to be sparkling lights floating in the air. Tommy looked at it oddly. This was one of the strangest things he had ever seen, and he had seen some pretty weird stuff. A moment later the sparkling lights began moving out of the room. Tommy ran on after it. He followed the lights through door ways and rooms he never knew existed.   

A few minutes later he was in a small room. There really was nothing much in the room, bare walls. Tommy looked around and then his eyes set on the sparkling lights he had been following, it was moving just above some kind of control structure. Tommy just stared at it for a moment and then the sparkling light disappeared. Tommy took a deep breath he walked closer, it didn't look like much. Just a plat form with a hand print, curiosity soon came over Tommy. He raised his hand placing it on top of the platform thinking nothing of it. 

Then the strangest thing happen a bright light turned on in the room. Tommy looked around wondering what the heck was going on.  "What is this thing?" Then an image appeared before him some kind of holo-graphic screen. Tommy's eyes lit up, Zordon.

_"Hello Tommy, I see you finally made it…"_ Tommy was just in aw.

A young woman stood over Billy, poking him on his shoulder with a wooden staff of some sort.  Billy shook a few times, but he didn't open his eyes. The women taped him again. Billy shook his head again; slowly began to push himself up. He opened his eyes his vision was blurry at first. Once it came to he saw what looked to be a young tall women standing in front of him. He fell back in a sitting position. At first he had no clue where he was last thing he remembered was being on the space ship, but slowly everything came back the ship had landed.

"Who are you?" he asked shakily, staring at the women before him. She wore a slivery cape and dress. Her look was stern; she held her staff firmly in her hands.

"I am Xantara protector of the light crystal, and yes I do know that the universe is in danger," she replied to him. Her voice seemed full of wisdom but yet cold in way.

Tommy walked slowly back into the chambers, seeing that the others were all wide awake. His look seemed distant. Kim came walking out of the bathroom and saw Tommy standing a few feet away. "Hey. Where did you take off to?" she asked with a smile. Tommy smiled back, he took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I didn't hear you get up bro. Where did you go?" asked Jason looking over at his friend. Everyone turned around to see what Tommy was going to say. They could all tell that something was wrong with him, but couldn't quite place what was wrong. They all waited for Tommy to answer, he looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out.

"Um…I Ah…um…well," Suddenly they were all interrupted.

"Rangers the CellBorgs are attacking the City again," Everyone stood up being very alert. Tommy looked to show a sign of relief that they were interrupted. Jason, Kat, Adam, Rocky, Zach, and Tonya all gathered around with each other. They all looked at each other nodding their heads 'duty calls'.

"Man don't these guys ever take a break," said Zack.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Rocky.

"Take care guys will see you soon….I hope," said Tonya looking over at Kim, Aisha and Tommy. That's what they always wondered every time an attack happened. Would this be the last time they ever saw each other alive? Adam put his arm around Tonya rubbing her shoulder softly.

"Duty calls, alright guys. It's DRAGON TIME!" yelled Jason, the six of the morphed into action. Kim, Aisha and Tommy watched as their friends disappeared out of sight. Tommy took a deep breath, he looked very uptight. Almost as if the whole world was on his shoulders.

"Come back safe guys," said Aisha.

"Be careful," said Kim softly. 

"Zola, keep an eye on them. Let us know if anything happens," said Tommy.

"I will do so Tommy," said Zola. Kim and Aisha looked over a Tommy seeing that he was in some kind of distraught. Kim slowly walked up to Tommy looking him deeply in the eyes.

"Tommy is everything alright?" asked Kim. Tommy shook away the look he was giving. He smiles kindly at her.

"Yeah, of course everything is fine. Except for this whole CellBorg thing," said Tommy. Kim put her arms around Tommy.

"But will win I know we will, just like we always have. And then me and you can raise our family," said Kim smiling back at Tommy. 

"Yeah, we will," said Tommy smiling as he put his arms around her holding her in a hug. Tommy's smile disappeared once Kim was no longer looking at his face. It turned back into a frown. A sort of sadness came over in his eyes, only Aisha saw the look in his eyes. She knew then something was up, and she knew it wasn't a good thing.  Tommy saw Aisha looking him in the eyes; he turned his face away from her.

Billy got to his feet staring at the woman. "Then you must know what I came for," said Billy stepping forward, but Xantara did not move from where she stood. She stood tall and steady like a warrior would. "Please I need that crystal," said Billy.

            "Yes you do Billy. Born and raised on Earth, former blue ranger keeper of the triceratops, unicorn, and wolf, who left his home to be on Aquatar," Billy looked stunned. How had she known about him? He was a loss of words of what to say. "I know about you, everything about you. For I was with you when you embarked your journey to here two months ago…."

            "TWO MONTHS, I just left a few days ago," said Billy, not believing what he heard.

            "Are you sure, Billy of Earth?" Billy looked confused he tried to remember, but the journey seemed blank to him. All he remembered was Cestra telling him he needed to come. "You see it has been two months since you left Aquatar, much has changed. Many battles have been fought. Aquatar life is gone and the same will be for Earth if you will not do as I tell you," said Xantara. Her voice seemed almost uncaring. Billy just began shaking his head no, this was not true. Aquatar couldn't be gone, Cestra she couldn't be.

            "No, you're lying. Aquatar can't be gone," he cried out. 

            "But it is, yet there is one way to save it along with the rest of the universe," replied the protector of the crystal.

            "The crystal has the power to restore the life of Aquatar?" asked Billy questioning her.

            "Yes, it does and the power to destroy the machines known as CellBorgs. Among many other things, it can restore life and any destruction, which was done by the CellBorgs" she told him.

            "Then give me the crystal so that I may save them," yelled Billy, time was running out.

            "In order for me to give you the crystal, the chosen one must be called fourth," she said. Billy looked confused. What was she talking about, the chosen one?

            "The chosen one? What do you mean?" he asked with a confused look on his face. 

            "Zordon never told you?" Billy looked confused what was she talking about, Zordon. "Poor old wizard never had the heart to tell his ranger of a prophecy that was for told," she responded. Billy was beginning to get more and more confused, Zordon never said anything about a prophecy.

            "What prophecy?" he asked her.

            "The prophecy, that one day living machines would come and invade the universe having the power to manipulate any machine type technology enabling it to copy its information. Only one power is powerful enough to destroy them the light crystal, but it comes at a cost," she seemed to be getting louder, and sterner. "The chosen one must sacrifice them self in order to release the crystals powers," she told Billy. Billy listened very closely. He had no idea who the chosen one was.  

            "Who is the chosen one?" he asked her. She stared at him deeply, sending chills down his back.

            "You know who the chosen one is, Billy of Earth. You know who I speak of. You knew who it was when you began this journey. Just as you know who it is as you stand before me," said Xantara. Billy's eyes went wide open he began shaking his head no, it couldn't be true.

            "No it can't be. This is not right. This is not true….your lying," cried Billy out loudly. He dropped to his knees feeling tears run down his face.

            "Am I, think Billy. It was prophesied years ago, everything that has happened was for told. Your friends and you becoming power rangers, meeting the Alien rangers of Aquatar. You then falling in love with Cestra and leaving your home planet to be with her. Only those of Aquatar knew of the light crystal and only a human could embark on the journey to reach it," she got down on her knees staring him in the eyes. "You see Billy you were meant to reach the light crystal so that you call fourth the chosen one," she said deeply. Billy looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

            "You cannot ask me, to give up the life of my friend," said Billy softly.

            "I am not asking. I am telling you, if you do not call your friend fourth the universe is doomed. The future has already begun to change, and soon it will be too late," she said her bright blue eyes stared at Billy deeply.

            "I can't," He looked her directly in the eyes, now understanding what Cestra meant by what she said. "Now I know why all those have perished trying to get the crystal they could never do what you told them," said Billy softly. The woman's looked seemed unchanging it was hard to tell whether she cared or not for his feelings.

            "Two days Billy is all you have to make your decision. Contact your friend. If you do not the future is doomed," she said, and then she disappeared away leaving Billy alone with his thoughts. Of the terrible message he would have to send. 


	12. Chapter twelve

            Eric, Jen, the former wild force rangers, along with Mr. Collins were in the back room. The last few attacks had taken its toll on them, time was running out. They all knew they wouldn't be able to last much longer. The room seemed quite full of blank stares and depression. Suddenly a ringing sound began to go off, on instant they all had thought it was an alarm going off, meaning there was another attack. But then they realized it was the sound of a cell phone going off, they all looked around seeing who had a phone in their position. All eyes fell on Jen. She held in her a hand a cell phone, Wes's cell phone. For a long moment she just let it continue to ring, Eric slowly got up from his seat getting ready to take the phone from her hands. But Jen stopped him. She put out her hand letting him know she could handle it. Jen took a deep breath.    

            "Hello," she said softly. The others waited and listened. "Carter…..yeah I'm fine thank you," They had told the Light Speed team of Wes's death, it had been sometime since they had last heard from their friends. "Are you positive?" Her eyes began to light up with joy and hope. The others all gave looks of wanting to know what he was saying. "Thank you we will do so……..you guys be careful too," Jen put the cell phone down.

            "Well, what he say?" asked Danny.

            "They think they know how to defeat the CellBorgs," said Jen, a lift up hope surrounded the room. None of them could believe it, they all out a joyance laugh. 

            "How?" asked Eric questioningly? 

            "Light, they think that is one of the reasons they may have taken away the sun," said Jen.

            "It makes sense," Taylor nodded her head. "So looks like we need to get a hold of some very big flashlights," said Taylor standing up. This lift of hope would help motivate them all. They all began to get to their feet; they all turned looking at Mr. Collins.

            "Looks like we have a plan," said Collins. They all nodded their heads, smiling. For the first time in a long time Jen smiled, they might actually win this one.

_'This one is for you Wes'_ she said softly to herself.

            A hole opened in the sky by the beach, a yellow ship of some sorts appeared. It was a time ship it landed roughly on the sand. The three time force officers jerked in their seats. They looked up the ship was no longer moving. "Are we here?" asked Katie looking at her two male friends. Lucas looked around everything seemed to be in order, the ship had defiantly landed.  Trip had gotten up from his seat looking on the control panel, and then his eyes fell on the date. 

            "Oh no," he said softly. Both Katie and Lucas jumped from their seats and crowded around Trip to see what the problem was. They couldn't believe it.

            "It can't be," said Lucas not being able to believe it. He had set the date to arrive just a few days after the CellBogs had arrived.

            "Two months have passed, this can't be good guys," said Katie remembering that just as they were leaving their time, their future was disappearing away. Lucas took a deep breath.

            "We have to find, Jen, Wes and Eric lets move guys," said Lucas taking lead. Katie followed behind him, Trip stood there with a great amount of fear.

            "That's if their still alive," said Trip softly, knowing that there had to be a reason as to why Alex was fading away. Lucas and Katie looked at each other and then to Trip. None of them said a word, a second later they were all running outside. To what was a very different Silver Hills a darker and cold Silver Hills.

            One CellBorgs with gold trim was running after a red ranger down the alley. The ranger looked to be tired and weak. Several blasts hit near where he was running. One of the blasts hit him right in his leg, he collapsed to the ground. The CellBorg laughed as he began approaching him, they were getting closer. The red ranger struggled to get up, but was unable to. He looked ahead and saw what looked to be a police officers flashlight. He then remembered what he had over heard about a source of light being a weakness. He began crawling as fast as he could. The CellBorg was just a few feet away. He had his blaster held high getting ready to shoot the injured red ranger.

 His fingers were just inches from grabbing a hold of it, he herd the trigger locked. Just as the CellBorg was getting ready to shoot, the red ranger grabbed a hold of the flashed light. He rolled over now on his back he clicked the button and shined it right in his eyes, the CellBorg stopped. The red ranger used his free hand and grabbed his blaster he raised it up and shot at the CellBorg a few time. The shots stunned the CellBorg a few time, but it wasn't enough to destroy it. With the CellBorg dazed the red ranger saw a chance of escape. He quickly got to his feet running as fast as he could with an injured leg.  

            The dazed CellBorg watched as the red ranger disappeared out of sight. "I will get you soon enough," he laughed.

            In the underground barracks Silver Guardians along with several citizens of Silver Hills worked quickly as they gathered up as many flashlights and any other sources of light that they could find. Jen and Eric were in the back room adjusting their weapon so that is had a flashlight connected to it. Merrick walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

            "Look who I found," he said, Jen and Eric looked up hoping by some chance it could be Wes. Merrick stepped aside and three time force officers walked in.

            "Guys, I'm so glad to see you," cried Jen as she ran over to them throwing her arms around each and everyone of them. Eric gave a nod to them. Merrick then disappeared leaving the friends to reunite. 

            "It's good to see you too Jen, we would have been here sooner. But something happened in the future," said Katie sadly. Jen and Eric were both alert, they had known something had happen. But what they were unsure of.

            "What…what happened?" she asked, afraid to ask.

            "Several changes were rapidly appearing through our time. People were disappearing everywhere. The four of us ran as fast as we could to the time ship…" Lucas was cut off by Eric who stepped forward looking at him questioningly.

            "The 'four of us," he repeated what Lucas had said. Only three of them stood before them Katie, Trip and Lucas. The three officers looked at each other this would not be easy, especially for Jen.  They all gave a grim looks, they had to break the news.

            "Alex was with us. The docking bay wouldn't work, so Alex said he would start it manly. He started to fade away slowly. He was able to start the docking bay, but then he was gone along with the rest of the future. Were all that's left," said Lucas sadly. The room never seemed quieter. The world seemed, as if it had come crashing down. Eric put his head down, now he wasn't sure if they would win this battle. All hope looked to be lost. 

            "Jen, where's Wes?" asked Trip softly he had not seen Wes anywhere. Jen put her head down she didn't speak, it hurt too much. Eric took a deep breath he would have to deliver their bad news, as well. 

            "We lost Wes about two months ago," said Eric softly. The others began shaking their heads in disbelief. It couldn't be true. Wes could not be dead.

            "No," said Trip softly. Wes was his friend, his teammate.

            "We got here too late, daren't," yelled Lucas angrily. Katie put her arms around Jen holding her friend in her arms.

            "I'm so sorry Jen," said Katie softly. At first Jen did not move or say anything. But then a great anger and rage came over her, she pushed herself away from Katie. Tears were in her eyes, she shook her head firmly.

            "No…No…I won't accept it, he is not dead!" she yelled looking at all of them angrily. They tried to step forward to help her, but Jen continued to back away from them. She refused to believe that he was gone. She would not give up, on Wes.

            "Jen, you need to settle down before you hurt yourself," said Eric calmly. Jen shook her head firmly. Eric tried to get closer to her, so that he could hold her down until her anger would settle down, but Jen shoved him away.

            "I'm tired of waiting I'm going to find him," she said sternly as she headed towards the way out of the room. Her three friends were all that stood to prevent her from leaving, she stared at them a sternly. "And don't try to stop me," she said. Lucas, Katie and Trip all put their heads down. They knew they couldn't stop Jen, and partly they couldn't blame her anger. So they all stepped aside not saying a word. They all watched as she stormed out with rage and motive. 

            "Danget," yelled Eric as he slammed his fist on the table top. 

            In was night out a young man walked through the city, cold, hungry and alone. His face was in a bad need of a shave. He then stumbled into a store, K-MART. The lights were off in the building. There was no one around all seemed quite, there was a lot of destruction down the streets broken windows, crashed cars. The young man walked inside the abandon building. It looked as though no one had been here in mouth.

            He walked down aisle with different kinds of flashlights. He grabbed the biggest one he could find, knowing the bigger the better. He continued walking until he came down an aisle with a shaver he scratched his chin feeling the fuzziness. He grabbed the shaver and headed to the bathroom.

            Jen had been walking for hours, nonstop. Lucky for her no CellBorgs were out, but there were destructions in every site. She ignored it best she could, she had her flashlight on so she was able to see where she was going. She was tired, and cold. She knew she needed to rest. She needed to find a place where she would have some cover just incase some CellBorgs decided to come out and play. That's when she came upon a K-MART, she blinked a few times. "I guess this will work, at least maybe I can find something to eat," she muttered to herself. She walked inside the dark building using her flashlight to guide her, that's when she heard a noise. She looked around not seeing anything, and that when she saw a shadow over a figure. Jen looked around for something she could uses as a weapon, the only thing she could find was a kid's baseball bat. Jen quickly grabbed it. She turned her flashlight off and put it in her pocket. She gripped on tightly to the bat and began to sneak behind who ever it was. 

            Jen was between one of the aisles. She could hear the foot steps coming her way. She got the bat ready just as the figure passed by her. She gave one hard hit hitting the figure on his head. The man fell to the ground on his stomach, with a thud. Jen waited until she saw no movement. She used her foot to kick him over to see who he was. It was too dark to tell who he was. Jen grabbed her flashlight from her pocket, turned it on and pointed it right at his face. Jen felt like her heart about stopped, her face turned white as a ghost.

            "Wes?" she said softly.


	13. Chapter thriteen

            Wes was lying on the cold ground unconscious, he had been for sometime. Jen had found some clothing and used it as a pillow for Wes's head. She placed a wet wash cloth on his forehead where she had hit him with the bat. Wes slowly began moving his head and moaning lightly. Jen paused looking at his face. She saw his eyes slowly begin to open.

            Wes's vision was blurry at first, but it came too. He saw a young woman staring down at him, he knew that face. "Jen?" he said softly, starting to push himself up. Jen pushed Wes back down to the ground, lightly.

            "Easy Wes," she said as she rubbed his head lightly with her hand. Wes winced when she ran her finger across where he had a good sized bump. The bat had left a nice imprint on his head.

            "I have an enormous headache," said Wes softly. Jen turned and grabbed a bottle of water and a container of pills.

            "Here," she said as she helped him sit up, in her lap. Jen opened the container of pills and took a couple out. "Open up," she said. Wes opened his mouth and Jen placed the pills in his mouth. She then grabbed the bottle of water to help the pills go down, she reached up to his mouth and helped him drink the water. Once he was finished Jen put the water bottle down, she then put her arms around him. For a moment she just held him, happy to know he was alive and with her. Wes looked over at his leg that had been shot. He smiled when he saw it was wrapped up, Jen probably had taken care of it for him, when he was knocked out cold. "Sorry I hit you with the bat," said Jen softly, if she had known it was him she never would have whacked him in the head.

            "I think I can forgive you," a few moments passed. Wes turned his head slightly looking into Jen's face, with concern. "Jen, is my….." Jen cut him off.

            "He's fine, Lucas and the others got here today," said Jen. Wes smiled briefly nodding his head, then leaning it back against Jen's shoulder.

            "That's good. Did Alex come with them?" asked Wes. Tears began to fall from Jen's eyes; Wes could hear her crying softly. He scooted himself around until he was facing her he quickly put his arms around her, he knew then something had happened.  "It's okay Jen, everything is going to be okay I promise," said Wes kindly. Jen pulled back looking at him with tears in her eyes. The last time he made a promise, he never came back. They all had thought he had been dead for two months.

            "Do you remember the last time you made a promise," Wes looked at her sadly. Now realizing just how bad she had been hurting over the last two months, he felt partly responsible for her pain.  

            "I'm sorry about that, really. In the explosion I got separated from the others. Then I was captured, I just escaped today. I also found out their weakness," said Wes running his hand through her hair, trying to ease her pain. Jen grabbed his hand holding it in her hands tightly.

            "We know light. Carter contacted us," she said softly. For a long moment the two just stared each other in the eyes, smiling glad to be with each other. Slowly Wes lay down taking Jen with him. The two lay on the cold ground holding onto each other to keep warm, through the night. "I love you Wes. I so glad that you're okay, I thought I had lost you," said Jen. Tears shined in her eyes, she had been hurting a lot more then she had led anyone else to believe. And Wes could see that, Jen always did hold everything in.

            "I love you too Jen," said Wes softly, he then kissed her lightly. Knowing they both needed this, just time to hold and kiss each other. They could talk later. Soon the two were asleep in each others arms.

            It was late out in the basement of the fire station everyone was asleep except for Carter and Dana. The two were checking over the last few flashlights making sure they all had full power. Carter had one in his hands he turned it on and saw it had enough power. "Alright this one is all set," said Carter handing her over the flash light. Dana took it and set it down with the other flash lights.

            "Good were going to need all the help we can get," said Dana, as she checked over the last two flash light. Carter turned around seeing the others fast asleep. For the last day they had collected up as many flashlights as they could. He smiled watching his friends sleep peacefully. Joel and Angela were cuddled close on the floor. Ryan was fast to sleep on the couch. Captain Mitchell had fallen asleep on a chair, Kelsey was asleep in the other chair, and Chad had fallen asleep leaning against the wall. "They all look cute, don't they?" said Dana smiling, as she walked up behind Carter.

            "Yeah that sure do," he smiled. Carter turned around looking Dana in the eyes he took a deep breath. "Dana can I ask you something?" asked Carter.

            "Yeah, you know you can ask me anything," said Dana kindly. Carter nodded his head lightly.

            "I know we haven't really been dating that long and I'm not sure what's going to happen with this battle. But the one thing I'm sure of is. I can't see myself with anyone else. So if by some miracle, that we win this fight. Will you merry me someday?" he asked. Dana smiled back at him and put her arms around him.

            "Of course, I love you Carter," said Dana. Carter smiled he slowly put his arms around her.

            "I love you, too" said Carter as he kissed her softly on the lips. 

            It was silent in the command center, Jason and the others had made it back in one piece. They were all standing around by the computer updating the ranger's weapons, so that they were equipped with a light source. "Man, do I wish Billy were here. He would have this figured out in no time," said Zack, as Jason and he looked over the readings. 

            "I am sorry I am not able to assist you further rangers," said Zola.

            "That's alright Zola, will figure it out," said Jason as he read through the readings.

            "Do, you think that Billy is okay and Aquatar? What if something happened to them?" asked Kat she was leaning against a wall next to the girls.

            "I'm sure he's alright. He has to be right?" asked Tonya looking at the girls. They all had unsure looks on their faces. Concerned about their old friend, wondering how this was affecting him and Aquatar. Kimberly wasn't paying much attention she was looking over at Tommy, who hadn't been around much through the day. He had been keeping his distance from everyone. She knew something was wrong, but didn't know what it was.

            "Your worried about him aren't you?" asked Aisha seeing the fear and worry in Kim's eyes. Kat and Tonya looked over at Tommy. He had his back to all of them. He looked to be in deep thought, as if he had a lot on his mind.

            "Has he said anything," asked Kat. Kim shook her head.

            "No, nothing. I don't know what's wrong. He's been like this ever sense he disappeared in the morning," said Kim softly.

            "Maybe he's just worried about what's going to happen," said Tonya knowing that they were all worried about that.

            "Man I don't understand this. Do you Jason?" asked Zack getting fed up with reading the papers. None of it made sense to him at all. Jason grabbed the sheet from Zack. Jason looked at it and felt like the whole room was spinning around. He could read or understand, either. Rocky and Adam who were leaning against another wall just laughed at the two.

            "Think I should go, help them?" asked Adam looking at Rocky. Rocky laughed lightly.

            "I think if you don't, both of their head's will explode," said Rocky. Adam nodded his head. He hit Rocky on the arm before making his way over to Jason and Zach both, who were still trying to make sense of the read out.

            "Let me see that," said Adam taking the sheet away from the two. Adam looked over it for a few seconds nodded his head, making a few comments here and there. He looked over the computers panel. "Ah here we go," said Adam. He then typed into the computer. The scanner and transformation began running. They all looked up on the screen and watched as their weapon were all equipped with a light source.

            "You were able to understand that?" asked Zack, not knowing how in the world anyone could make any since of that. Adam turned around nodding his head.

            "Yeah, who do you think took over when Billy left?" said Adam giving a smile.

            "Wait! You mean to tell me you knew how to work this thing the whole time and you never said anything," said Jason almost yelling.

            "You never asked," said Adam, grinning. By now the other had joined around their friends smiling and laughing. It was probably the first time all of them had laughed since this whole thing happened. Jason and Zack were about to respond until Tommy spoke up.

            "Guys," he was now standing before them. They all turned around, they could see he had been struggling. "There's something I have to tell you," said Tommy being very serious. He looked them all deeply in their eyes. Kim's heart began to race and she looked deeper into Tommy's eyes and knew that whatever he had to tell them was not good news.


	14. Chapter fourteen

            The command center had fallen silent the very second Tommy spoke his words. 'Guys….There's something I have to tell you' Tommy seemed to take a moment to gather his thoughts on how to say this. How to break it down to all of them as easily and painless as he could? Tommy put his head down he knew there was no way this would be easy or painless. In fact this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do and he knew this would be very painful for them all. Tommy lifted his head up looking them all in the eyes. That's when they all notice he had been crying. None of them thought the day would come for them to see Tommy cry. He was their fearless leader. He was the one who saved all of their lives, countless times. Then they all knew this was going to be the worst news, they would ever receive in their lives. 

            "Look there is no easy way to say this," he took a deep breath in. "When I disappeared this morning. I followed this light it lead me to this hidden room. There was this platform with a hand print I placed my hand there, then an image of Zordon appeared he had a message for me," said Tommy. All of them were shocked by this they had no idea there were other hidden rooms in this command center, but then again none of them thought they would be in this place again.

            "Zordon had a message for you?" asked Jason stepping forward looking deeply in his friend's eyes.

            "Well. What he say man?" asked Zack wanting to know what else Zordon had to say about this mission, this prophecy. There was a short pause before Kim stepped forward she had kept her eyes locked on Tommy.

            "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" she asked softly, there was fear in her voice. Tommy needed to take an even deeper breath, just the sound of her voice brought tears to his eyes. How could he tell them? No mater how hard this was they all deserved to know, no mater how much it would hurt.

            "Look this won't be easy. You all will probably not like what I'm about to tell you," he looked directly at all of them eyeing them all being very serious. "But I need you to promise me. I need you guys to let me do, what I need to do. No mater what," said Tommy. Looks of confusion were on all of there faces. What could be so bad that he didn't want to tell them? What was it about this message he was so afraid to tell them?

            "You know you can tell us anything Tommy, were your friends," said Kat kindly. Tommy gave a light smile Kat, always so caring and kind. Wanting to do what ever she could to make things right. She had been there for him when Kim had broken up with him and she also had been the one to let him go, so that he could return to his true love. He has and always will be very grateful to her.

            "Alright…." Tommy began to repeat the message that Zordon gave to him.

            _"Tommy what I'm about to tell you will be difficult and painful. I never meant for things to end up this way. I had always believed it could be prevented and stopped, but the future was beginning to fall in place. I had known one day Rita would call upon someone to be her green ranger. I had also known the rangers would free you from the spell and you would join on our time, when you had lost your powers the first time. I had believed the prophecy would not happen that the task that was supposed upon you would not have to happen. But as time went by, you were led back to us. I began seeing time fall into place. I am sorry I never told any of you the truth" There was sadness in Zordons eyes, as he spoke tears were very visible. "Tommy I am sorry you had to find out this way. There is only one way to stop the CellBorgs, as you may know now light is a weakness. But the lights you and the others have equipped with the weapons will not be enough to destroy them. There is only one light powerful enough to destroy them,……the light crystal it is on a distant planet called _ _Oxlee__. Only the chosen one is able to have access to it. That is you Tommy, you are the chosen one," Zordons eyes grew dim and weary. "But it comes at a price I am afraid to have to tell you the price will cost you your life……..I hope you can forgive me, I am sorry Tommy……."_

            "Nooo!" yelled Kim tears fell from her eyes she was shaking her head rapidly. Tommy ran over to her pushing his way through his friends. He threw his arms around her holding her in his arms. The others watched in great sadness tears were in their eyes. None of them knew what to do or say. Zordon had never lied to them, so why would he now? 

            "Zola did you know about this," asked Jason softly through his tears. There was a pause before their computer friend would answer.

            "No, I am sorry I did not know. I hate to inform you all. But a man called Billy is contacting me wanting to speak to Tommy and all of you if possible," said Zola. There was a long silence everyone turned their heads over to Tommy who was holding on to Kim, his wife the mother of his unborn child. Tommy slowly pulled away from Kim looking into her eyes. She gave a look of, no, please no. She didn't want this to happen, but there was also the look that she knew this had to happen or they all would die. Tommy bit his lips, nodding his head lightly.

            "Bring the communication up Zola," said Tommy softly.

            Far out in space five space gliders, the five galaxy ranger were heading towards Earth. They were moving, as fast as they could. The deep space was dark, stars and planets surrounded them, but as for the sun they could see no sight of it. "We need to hurry guys, the others are counting on us," said Leo. He was determined to stop this threat, stopping those things that hurt Andros and the others.

            "We're going as fast as we can Leo. With out the sun, as a guide it may take us a little longer to get to the Earth," said Kai, it was total darkness no light at all except for the stars.

            "Will make it guys. I know we will," said Damon as he reared near Leo and Kia. Kendrix and Mya held up the back. The yellow and pink ranger looked at each other briefly.

            "Do you think Cassie and the others will survive?" asked Mya looking at her friend for answer, her sister in a way. 

            "I don't know, for Karones sake I hope so," said Kendrix.

            "Tommy, you don't have to come now. You still have a least a day," said Billy softly. He had just learned that Kimberly was carrying Tommy's unborn child. Which made this even harder for him, he was tarring apart a family. Tommy put his head down and lightly shook it. He knew what he had to do.

            "One more day could be, too late. I have to do this, now," said Tommy softly. Everyone had their heads down. None of them could believe this was happening. How could they just all say goodbye to him? Knowing they would never see him alive again. They didn't know how they possible could just stand back and let this happen. Billy took a deep breath, nodded his head. Tommy was right, as much as he hated it. He knew Tommy was right one more day could be too late.

            "Let me know when your ready," said Billy softly. Tommy nodded his head and gave a faint smile to Billy. With a heavy heart the once great leader turned towards his friends and began to approach each of them. 

            Rocky was the first one he walked up to. For a moment the two just seemed to look at each other not knowing what to say or do. "So, I guess……" Rocky couldn't seem to finish or didn't know what to say next. Tommy stepped forwards throwing his arms around Rocky giving a big brotherly hug. Rocky returned the hug, slowly the two pulled apart.

            "Do me a favor?" asked Tommy.

            "Anything, what ever it is I'll do it," said Rocky not even thinking twice about it.

            "Promise once I'm gone you'll be there for Jason. He's going to need partner, a bro," said Tommy softly feeling his heart break apart.

            "You can count on me Tommy,' said Rocky, the two hugged each other once more. 

Tommy then walked over to Zack and Aisha who were hanging close to each other, holding each other through this difficult time. They gave the best smile they could, but with the situation they were lucky they weren't bursting into tears. Zack was the first to put out his hand, Tommy returned it by giving a hard hand shake the two then patted each other on the back. "You're the man Tommy," said Zack. Tommy gave a light smile. He then turned to Aisha. Aisha stepped forward and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"We love you Tommy, don't ever forget that," said Aisha, small tears began to go down her face. Tommy put his arms around her giving her a hug. He whispered into her ear.

"I won't, keep this guy out of trouble don't let him get too wild," said Tommy, smiling. Aisha laughed lightly, but it was only a short laugh. Tommy stepped back looking at the two one last time. Then he made his was over to Adam and Tonya, both were quite not sure what they should be doing.

Adam didn't move from where he should as if all his shyness had come back to him. Tonya stepped forward giving Tommy a big hug, in a way he was like a brother to her. "I'll never forget you Tommy, you have done so much for all of us," said Tonya through her tears.

"You guys will always be in my heart," said Tommy. Tonya smiled and then turned away no longer being able to bear the goodbye. It was now just Adam and Tommy facing each other. "Adam, you've been a good friend. Just promise me one thing," said Tommy looking into his eyes. Adam looked at him not even needing to know what it was, he already knew.

"When she needs someone to talk to I'll be there for her. Don't worry, Tommy. I know will all make sure Kim and your child will be okay," said Adam, with a brave heart. The two then hugged each other.

"Thanks," said Tommy softly. There were only three more to say goodbye to go, Kat, Jason and the hardest one of all Kim. Tommy slowly walked over to Kat who was in tears; she was doing her best not to show it, to be strong.

The two looked each other in the eyes. The love they once had for each other was gone, but they knew they would always have a special connection with each other. "I have a lot to be thankful for, because of you Kat. You have done so much for me, you'll never know how grateful I am," said Tommy kindly. Kat grabbed a hold of his hands and leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. She then pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I wish I could do more," she said sadly. Tommy gave a faint smile and nodded his head. Tommy then made his way over to Jason, his partner, his brother and his best friend.

"It shouldn't be you. It should be me. You're the one who's……." Tommy cut Jason right off.

"No don't say that. The team's going to need you more then ever and I need you to be there for Kim, to hold her and let her know its going to be okay. I need my child to have someone to a father figure for them. Can you do that for me bro?" asked Tommy softly, knowing it was a big request for him to ask of Jason. Jason grabbed a hold of Tommy hugging him tightly.

"You can count on me Tommy. I promise that your kid grows up knowing what a great hero their father was," said Jason with tears in his eyes. The two looked at each other one last time. Jason stepped back along with the others letting Tommy and Kim be alone.

For a long moment Kim and Tommy just looked each other in the eyes with tears in their eyes glowing. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you," said Kim through her tears. She began breaking down. Tommy quickly held her close pulling her into his arms, pressing his head against hers. He felt tears going down his own face. He hated having to leave her behind with a child on the way. He hated he wouldn't be there to watch his baby be born, grow up, but he knew if he didn't do this his child may not get the chance to grow up. 

"I'll always be here for you Kim, no matter I'll always be there for you. I love you Kim," said Tommy softly he looked Kim in the eyes and then he leaned forward giving her a kiss, their last kiss one they both wanted to last forever. When they pulled way Tommy got down on his knees and pressed his lips to Kim belly. "That goes for you too little one," Tommy then stood looking back at Kim.

"I love you Tommy. I will always love you" she said through her sadness, bursting of tears. Tommy then stepped back getting one last look at all of his friends, taking one last memory of their faces. One he would hold in his heart until the end of time, to his very end. Tommy didn't turn to look at the viewing screen back at Billy.

"It's time Billy," said Tommy softly. It didn't take long, a bright light flashed in the room and once it cleared Tommy was gone. The room fell silent, he was gone. Kim then began to break down, it all becoming too clear to her. Jason rushed over to her along with Kat and Aisha they all held her.

Suddenly alarms began to go off in the command center. Everyone looked at each other; they all knew what that meant. "Rangers I am sorry, but there is another attack happening," said Zola. Kim slowly pulled herself away from her friends she looked at Jason and Kat.

"Go the city is counting on you, and we need to give Tommy all the time he needs," said Kim being as brave as she could. Jason didn't say a word he just nodded his head.

"Alright guys, lets do this for Tommy," said Kat. In a flash of light the rangers disappeared away to go and protect the city, leaving Kim and Aisha alone. Aisha walked over to Kim putting her arms around her.

"You going to be okay?" she asked softly.

"Some day I will,' said Kim softly, knowing it was still all too soon.


	15. Chapter fifthteen

            Jen and Wes were walking through the streets of Silver Hills. Wes's arm hung over Jens neck as she helped him walk, his ankle was still sore from yesterday. They had no idea whether it was morning or not, without the sun it was hard to tell. They both looked to be in rough shape. Their clothes were a mess tares and rips were visible in their clothing. "Jen," said Wes softly. Jen stopped and turned her head looking him in the eyes.

            "You okay?" she asked, he looked to be breathing deeply. She knew he was still a little weak from his imprisonment.

            "I just need to rest a little," said Wes taking a breath in. He blinked his eyes a few times. He was still a little tired. Jen nodded her head.

            "Alright, will rest over here," she said helping him over to an alley. She helped him down to the ground. Wes leaned his against the wall, sighing lightly. It felt good just to sit down and rest, even if it would only be for a moment. Jen sits down next to him. She looked down at his leg noticing it needed a new bandage. She grabbed the backpack she had been carrying over her shoulder and takes out a new bandage. She carefully takes off the old bandage and wraps the new one on.

            "Thanks," said Wes softly, smiling to her. Jen finish's and then she leaned against the wall next to Wes she lied her head on his shoulder. Wes raises his arm, putting it around her holding her close to him. He kissed her gently on the side of her hug. "Will get through this Jen," said Wes softly knowing she has been worrying about it all day.

            "I hope so," she said softly, resting her hand over his chest.

            Alarms were going off in the underground barracks. The Silver Guardians were running through the tunnels each had a flashlight in one hand and a blaster in the next. Eric and Taylor were leading one team off Guardians up out of the barracks. The two were nearing the tunnel with the Guardians following behind. "Alight follow my lead," said Eric turning his head looking at Taylor. 

            "Don't worry solder boy I know what I got to do," said Taylor being all smart with him. Eric grinned and just laughed it off. 

            "I bet," he said. Taking up the back of the group was Lucas, Katie and Trip. Cole and the others were in the middle joining the rest of the guardians. 

            "Guys, do you think Jen's okay?" asked Lucas who had been concerned for Jen. They had not heard from her since she took off, the day before. They all had been concerned for her. But there were more important concerns they had to deal with like the fate of the City as well as the world. 

            "You know Jen, Lucas she can take care of herself," said Katie knowing how head strong Jen always has been. Once she has her mind set to something, its set. There's no way anyone could change her mind.

            "That's for sure," said Lucas looking ahead seeing that they were approaching the surface.  Trips face began to quiver, his heart began racing. He froze right where he stood as if a force came over him. Lucas and Katie were still running ahead.

            "STOP!" he yelled the two time force ranger stopped along with Cole and Alyssa they all turned looking at Trip. A grave amount of fear was in his eyes, a second later. BOOM an explosion hit forcing them all back. The underground began to shake cries were heard loudly as the place began to cave in. 

            The light speed rangers were facing off in battle with the CellBrogs, there blasters each had a flashlight attacked. The light shined brightly in the eyes of the CellBorgs, unfourantly it was not enough to destroy them. Captain Mitchell and Angela hung back watching as their rangers fought with everything they had. Fear was in both of their eyes. The flashlights would not be enough. 

            Carter along with his teammates fought against the army of CellBorgs. Punching, kicking, and blasting at them. All the flashlights seemed to do was hold them back a little, it was not a strong enough source of light. They needed a larger source for the army. They needed a miracle. "Come on guys we have to hang in there, everyone is counting on us," said Carter he would not give up not on his life. He would keep on fighting, until he couldn't fight anymore. The CellBorgs laughed darkly, showing no amount of fear.

            "It will take more than your puny lights to stop us rangers," said one of the CellBorgs darkly. They then blasted at the rangers forcing them all down to the ground hard. The rangers heard Angela and Captain Mitchell cry out for them, which was a mistake on their part. The CellBorgs turned looking over at the two helpless humans they laughed darkly. 

            "Look what we have here easy prey," said one of the CellBorgs, as he looked the two in the eyes. Joel struggled to get up along with the others. Joel jumped to his feet yelling out loudly. He ran over to one of the CellBorgs and grabbed a hold of him.

            "Leave them alone you creeps," he yelled. The CellBorg grabbed a hold of Joel the green ranger and tossed the ranger like a rag doll. But that didn't stop Joel he went at the CellBorg again. Carter and the others watched. They all looked at each other and nodded their heads.

            "Let's take them down, even if we go down with them," said Ryan as he and the others charge at the CellBorgs together.

            Tommy and Billy stood before the woman, the protector of the light crystal. Billy showed a great amount of guilt in his eyes. He hated himself for taking Tommy away form everything, from his home, his friends, Kimberly, and his unborn child. But it was the only way to save the Earth, Aquatar and the universe. Xantara studied Tommy for a long period of time. She saw that he was the man, the chosen one. Tommy knew why he was doing this, but there was still a rather large part of him that wished he didn't have to do this task. His was still young, his whole life ahead of him. He had a family now.

            "There has to be another way," Billy stepped forward his face firm, pleading for hope. Tommy looked over at Xantara, her face was firm unchanging. She was defiantly a warrior. "What about Tommy's clone, wouldn't he work?" asked Billy, doing all he could to save the life of his friend. He hated that Tommy had to give up his life, everything he worked so hard to have. Tommy's eyes widen. Was there a chance? Could his clone take his place? For the first time Xantara's eyes seemed caring and kind, almost as if for the first time felt the pain inside their hearts. 

            Xantara took a deep breath, sighing to them. "I am sorry, but I am afraid it would not work. The clone is the reason for Tommy's very existence," she told them. Both of their eyes lit up, Tommy stepped forward with questioning eyes. 

            "Are you saying that I'm my own ancestor?" he asked.

            "Yes, in a way. The dark wizard had no idea that when he cloned you. That it would insure the safety of the universe. Had he known he would of never of cloned you," Xantara stepped up to Tommy placing her hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "You see Tommy you are the chosen one. It must be you, no one else," she said softly. Tommy was silent he didn't smile or say word he just looked the protector in the eyes. Billy hung back feeling as though he had betrayed his friend, everyone. A part of him wished he never came here. 


	16. Chapter sixteen

            Jason and the others had been battling none stop. Fire, smoke and a few destroyed CellBorgs bodies lay around the city. More CellBorgs kept on coming though, their new blasters seemed to be helping a bit, but it was not enough to destroy them all. They needed something more powerful to finish off the rest of the CellBorgs. Jason went up to one of them and kicked him in the shoulder the CellBorg went down. Jason saw his chance he blasted at the CellBorg, but the machine was ready for him. Reflected Jason blast right back at him hitting him square in the chest. Jason went flying back a few feet. Zach and Adam ran to his aid, both of them helped lift their leader back to his feet.

            "You okay man?" asked Zack. Jason took a deep breath; the blast had only stunned him.

            "Yeah," he said. The other ranger joined their friends knowing they were the strongest when they we together. The CellBorgs seemed to crowd around them laughing, the rangers knew they were out numbered immensely.

            "So Jas, what's the plan?" asked Rocky, his blaster was aimed in the air. The light was shining out; it was holding back a few of the CellBorgs from approaching any closer. The other rangers were doing the same, but they knew they could only do this for so long. Jason looked around the CellBorgs were everywhere around them there was no way or no escape. This was it. This was going to be the last battle, and either way someone would die.

            "Keep doing what we've been doing. Tommy will come through for us, just hang in there guys," said Jason knowing in his heart that was all they could do. The others looked around at the mighty monster machines wishing their was another was to defeat them, but they knew if their was they would of already thought of it. They had done their part the rest was up to Tommy.

            Zach got into a fighting position blaster ready in his hands. He could feel his heart pounding with fear, pain and hope. _'This one is for you Tommy.' _ Memories from his high school days filled his mind, the happy times with his friendship with Tommy and then the painful goodbye.

            Rocky stood firm holding his ground down, he moved his eyes around looking into the red glowing eyes of the CellBorgs. Anger and rage he felt flowing around them, because of these machines Tommy had to sacrifice his life to save them all. _'I'll make these guys pay Tommy. Your sacrifice will not go unjust' _Memories filled his mind when he first meant Tommy came into his mind, how their friendship grew and then the last memory was the long and hard goodbye.

            Tonya stood tall and strong her weapon was ready. She watched as the CellBorgs grew closer their laughter sickened her. _'You're the real hero in this Tommy, I will never forget you'_. Memories flashed through her mind of the kindness Tommy shown her when she first became a power ranger. A tear fell from her eyes under her helmet when she remembered how it was like to say goodbye to her good friend.

            Adam felt like his whole world was upside down. He remembered battles from years ago could not compare to this one. _'I promise I won't let you down Tommy'_ Adam held his blaster firmly in his hands. He could fell his hands shaking from the strain of holding so tightly. Memories flashed through his mind of Tommy and him, a friendship he would never forget.

            Kat was silent she had her blaster raised high, she was ready to shoot at any moment. Anger was in her heart, anger that this was happening, angry with Zordon because he never told them. Angry that by day after today Tommy would no longer be in their lives. _'I will never forget you Tommy, I love you'_ She saw her vision begins to blur from her tears. Memories flashed in her mind of the times when she and Tommy were together, and then the memory of when she let him go back to his true love. She never regretted it for a moment.

            Jason looked around seeing his friends were ready. He took a deep breath the CellBorgs were surrounding them. The time was now. _'Goodbye my old friend, I promise I will not let you down'_ Memories flashed through his mind of the growing friendship with Tommy. They were almost like brothers inseparable, but now they would be separated. The six rangers began to shoot blast after blast over and over.

            Rocks and large pieces of concrete lay everywhere, the way out of the barracks was blocked. Katie struggles as she lifts large pieces of concrete off of her friends. Trip lay still for a moment, his face was covered with dirt. He had a large cut on to side of his head; blood was dripping down his face. Katie's heart began to beat. She shacks Trip lightly not wanting to hurt him. "Trip, can you hear me? Trip" she repeated a few time over. What seemed like forever there was no sound; Katie started to fear for the worst.  "No, please…." Katie cried she could not lose her friend.

            "Ah….Katie…." Trip slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurring at first and his head hurt like her had been hit with a club or something.

            "Trip," said Katie staring down at his, face. 

            "Wha….what happened," asked Trip starting to get up. He was having trouble, Katie quickly got to his side helping him sit up slowly. She knew there was a chance he could have a concussion. Trip began looking around; there was rubble everywhere he looked blocking every direction. He saw no one else but Katie, he knew either the others were dead or they were trapped just like they were. 

            "Don't you remember, you tried to warn us about the explosion but…."

            "It was too late," said Trip sadly, he began blaming himself. Maybe if he'd been quicker or faster he could have prevented this? Then maybe the others would still be with them. "This is my fault, I should have….." cried Trip. Katie grabbed a hold of her friend staring him in the eyes.

            "Trip this is not your fault will find a way out of this and will find the others," said Katie being very firm. 

            Eric and Taylor and a number of the Silver Guardians had made it safely out of the barracks. No one was hurt too badly; most of them were still able to move on their own. The Cellborgs that had attack had gotten destroyed by their own fire power. For the last hour or so Eric and the others had been trying to move the rocks and rubble so they could get their friends out. But the rocks were too heavy, and they were all tired and needed to rest. Eric watched as he men struggled, they were moving slow. They weren't going to give up no mater how tired they were. Eric took a deep breath as much as he hated it.

            "Guys, let's stop for no. We may need to conserve our energy if more CellBorgs come back," said Eric. Eric walked a couple of feet away from his battle, he was concerned for the others that were still underground. He didn't know if they were, hurt, dead or if they would even be able to rescue them. Eric knew he wouldn't never be able to forgive himself if Mr. Collins died down their. He dropped to the ground putting his head down. Taylor slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. She softly rubbed his back, letting him know it was alright. "This can't be happening, I've should of known," said Eric.

            "Eric you can blame yourself, you had no way of knowing," said Taylor looking into his eyes. Eric held back his tears he would not cry.

                        "No, it is my job. I'm the commander I should have protected my team, the other, Mr. Collins. It should be me stuck down their not them," yelled Eric, he was angry with himself.

                           "No, you listen to me it is not your fault. Look around because of you we all got out unharmed, and will get the others out too," said Taylor being very firm with him. Eric didn't respond, he just took a deep breath shying. He wished it were that simple. Taylor hung close to Eric knowing that was what he wanted; he just would never admit it.

                        Jen and Wes were beginning to make their way back to where the barracks were; they were still a good miles away. Jen was still helping Wes, his leg was still a little sore but he was recovering. 

                        "Hello there, I knew I find you," said a voice. Jen and Wes froze they slowly turned around and there was Sy-Kee, but he was different from what Wes remembered. His medal was more golden in color. 

                        "Sy-Kee," said Wes in a stern voice. Sy-Kee began to laugh darkly. 

               "Yes, do you like my new look. It seems that robot we found at BIO-Lab came in handy. Now it is time for you two to die," he laughs darkly. Wes and Jen look at each other knowing this was not good.

            "I don't think so," said Jen sternly as she grabbed the flash light from her pack, shining it right in Sy-Kee's eyes. Sy-Kee began to laugh loudly. Jen continued to try but the flash light didn't seem to work.

            "What's going why isn't it working?" asked Wes in concern.

            "I…I don't know," said Jen.

            "Foolish humans, because of the technology I found you will need more then a mere flashlight to stop me," he laughs. Jen drops the flashlight to the ground it was no longer useful to her. "I promise to make your deaths as quick as possible," said Sy-Kee.

            "Not if we can help it," said Wes pulling himself away from Jen. He walked a few steps forward limping on his leg.

            "Wes, your injured," said Jen with concern.

            "Don't worry I'll be okay. Now it Time force, time force," yelled Wes morphing in the red ranger. Jen followed his lead morphing into the pink ranger.

            "Are you ready," asked Xantara looking into Tommy's eyes. Tommy softly nodded his head it was time. He began walking forward away from Billy but then he stopped and turned around. He looked Billy in the eyes, seeing the hurt and pain in his old friend.

            "You can't do this Tommy it isn't fair," said Billy softly. Tommy took a big gulp in, trying to be so brave.

            "I have to Billy; if I don't they will all die. I can feel them drifting away it won't be long," Billy looked into Tommy's eyes and saw something he hadn't seen before. There was flash of pain in Tommy's eyes seeming to grow with every passing second. Xantara walked up behind Tommy placing her hand on his shoulder.

            "Yes, I am afraid in a way you are connected to their very pains. The ones you feel dieing, are dieing, and they will die if you do not complete this task," said Xantara. Tommy shied he had to do this for them, for his friends.

            "Billy please don't ever blame yourself for this, you did what you had to do. Now I need you to let me do what I need to do," said Tommy softly. Billy walked up to his old friend; he then hugged him wishing he could change all that was happening.

            "I'm really going to miss you. I just wish there was another way," said Billy sadly. Tommy smiled lightly back he wished too. Tommy then backed away from his old friend before turning around. Billy watched as Xantara and Tommy disappear from his very eyes. Billy looked up to the sky tears fell from his eyes.


	17. Chapter seventeen

            Tommy and Xantara stood high on a mountain, almost looking as if they could touch the very sky. The clouds were rumbling thunder began to BOOM loudly. Tommy felt uneasy, shaken with fear. Xantara walked up to him patting him on the shoulder kindly. Tommy turned his head looking right at her, for a moment her felt safe. "Do not be afraid Tommy, you have nothing to fear," said Xantara in a voice full of wisdom.

            "But fear itself," said Tommy softly. Xantara smiled lightly knowing this was hard for Tommy. Tommy stared up to the sky seeing the darkness become more violent looking. "Will it hurt….?" He asked. Xantara took a deep breath in.

            "I am afraid you will feel a surge of energy being pulled from you. It will fill no more different, and then the time you had to get a crystal from Lord Zedds chambers," Tommy sighed heavily remembering that time, only one pure of heart could get it. At first the crystal had rejected Tommy, but then soon realized he was pure of hear. "But, I do know a way to over come the pain," she smiles kindly. "Think of happy times Tommy, you will see your life flash before your eyes and then some," said Xantara. Tommy nodded his head lightly, it was better then nothing. Xantara then closed her eyes and raised her hands up to the sky. "I call upon the power of the light crystal, come to me so that I may give you to the chosen one. For the universe in is direr need of your power," she called out.

            Tommy waited nothing seemed to happen, then bam a bright light flashed and one it cleared in Xantara hands was a crystal. It didn't look to be any bigger then a small puppy. How could something so small have so much power? Xantara raised out her hands to Tommy. Tommy slowly put out his hands taking the crystal from her. The crystal seemed to glow in his hands. "What now?" asked Tommy looking into her eyes for answers.

            "Now it is up to you Tommy. When and only when you are ready raise up the crystal and call upon the words of which the crystal will tell you," said Xantara. Tommy licked his lips lightly, it seemed so easy.

            "You can't stay with me can you?" asked Tommy already knowing the answers. Xantara put her head down.

            "No I am sorry I cannot. The future of the universe lies in your hands Tommy Oliver greatest of all power rangers. You have over come evil countless times allowing good to always prevail, but search your heart you will not really be alone," said Xantara kindly the coldness Tommy once saw seemed to change.

            "So I guess this is it then," Tommy put his head down his heart ached with pain for his friends, Kimberly, his unborn child. He would never watch his kid grow up, never be able to tell his kid how much he loves them.

            "Yes you will die Tommy, but that does not mean it's the end. Someday you will see you family and friends again. I promise you they will all be okay, but only if you follow your destiny," Xantara began to back away. Tommy looked at her once more, he gave a light smile. "But do remember Tommy, time is running out. Do not wait too long," she sighed knowing how hard this was for him, he was giving it all up to save everyone. "I am sorry for everything," said Xantara kindly, she disappeared leaving Tommy alone on the mountain.

            Mr. Collins along with a number of other people was trapped underground with no way out. The only light that could be seen was a few of the flashlight that had survived the blast. No one seemed to be hurt too badly a few cuts here and there, but otherwise alright. The only main problem they seemed to have been the lack of air. Everyone remained silent conserving the air they had left, but they were all scared for their lives. Mr. Collins looked around seeing the many people hang close together holding on to loved one. Collins sighed, he had no one to cling to his son Wes was gone, Eric could be trapped some where and Jen had taken off. When all hope seemed to be lost. 

            A few rocks began to drop where one of the entrances. Everyone looked around someone or something from the other side was pushing the rocks again. "Hello anyone there?" said a voice. Mr. Collins got up and made his way over. The small space wasn't that big but it was big enough to tell who it was. 

            "Yes, were in here," said Mr. Collins looking though the hole to see who it was. A face popped up it was Cole.

            "Mr. Collins, its good to see you is everyone else okay?" asked Cole looking in the hole, past Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins nodded his head and began to smile.

            "Yes, yes were fine. Do you know if the other are okay?" asked Mr. Collins.

            "I'm not sure about Taylor, Eric and their group but the rest of us seem to be okay. Katie and some of the guardians are working on the main entrance right now to get us all out, hopefully we should all get out of here soon," said Cole smiling. Mr. Collins gave a smile of relief but he was still concerned about Eric, he was like a second son to him.  Merrick then showed his face up.

            "Cole we need to finish moving these rocks so Mr. Collins and the others can get up," Merrick looks at Collins giving a reassuring smile. "Will have you out of there soon sir, I just need you to step back," said Merrick. Mr. Collins nodded his head and stepped back away.

            Cole, Merrick and Danny began to move the rocks and rubble away. They were working as fast as they could. Way in the front, Katie, the guardians, along with Max and Alyssa worked quickly at getting the opening open. Katie move five or more rocks at a time while the others could only move one or two at a time. 

            "Must be great having super strength," said Max as he moved one of the rocks aside. Katie turned as she set down her rocks.

            "Yeah it comes in handy when something like this happens," said Katie. A look of concern was on Alyssa's face. She was concerned about Taylor, the two were really good friends and she didn't know what she would do if something happened to her.

            "Guys do you think that Taylor is okay," asked Alyssa. The guardians continued to work knowing the longer it took the less chance they had at surviving. Katie turned giving a breath smile to her.

            "I sure she's okay, she was with Eric when the explosion hit, maybe they were able to make it out," said Katie, as she went back to work. Alyssa nodded her head, for now it would have to be enough just to hope her friend was okay. 

            Kim and Aisha watched on the screen as their friends battled the CellBorgs. Kim could no longer watch it she turned her back, tears falling down her cheeks. It hurt so much to even breathe. Aisha walked over to her and put her arms around her friend. "It's going to be okay Kim," said Aisha softly. She wished she knew something better to say. But what could she say?

            "No, it won't be okay. Any time now, Tommy will be gone forever," she cried. Aisha began to cry to, she bit her lips knowing she had to be strong.

            "Remember what Tommy said?" asked Aisha looking at her friend. Kim wiped her eyes.

            "That he would always be here," said Kim softly. Aisha looked at Kim smiling.

            "And he always will be, he will always be right here," said Aisha as she pointed at Kim heart. Kim smiled back at her friend, she was right Tommy would always be in her heart. No one could ever take that away from her or anyone.

            Wes and Jen were fighting Sy-Kee one of the most powerful CellBorgs ever. He copied all of Frax's knowledge which made him more dangerous. Blast and explosions were going all over the place. Both Wes and Jen called fourth their weapons and began power them up. Each blast they through in at Sy-Kee was reflected or block, nothing seemed to be working. The two were growing tired and Wes's energy slowed him down. Sy-Kee began to laugh darkly. "It looks like this is the end rangers," he hissed. Wes took a deep breath he was tired and his leg was killing him he knew it would only be a matter of time until his ranger suite would be unable to protect him. He turned to Jen; she seemed to be doing fine. He looked back over a Sy-Kee who was just walking around laughing, mocking them.  

            _I have to do something; I can't let anything happen to Jen._ He told himself, it was his job to protect her. Wes nodded his head it was now or never. "Red battle armor!" he called out. Jen watched unable to stop him from calling fourth his red battle armor. Wes was powering up.

            "Wes don't you don't have enough energy to handle that power," she told him. Wes didn't respond he had to do this he need to protect her, even if. Wes went charging right at Sy-Kee. Jen watched in horror as Sy-Kee grabbed a hold of Wes, taking him down. The memory of when Ransick took Wes down came into memory.

            A huge explosion hit. There was no sound something. Jen's heart was racing as she waited. Then she heard an all too familiar laugh. "Nooo" she cried. Sy-Kee was standing over Wes's body, he was unmorphed.

            "Ahh," Wes cried out in pain that attack had taken a number on him.

            "Foolish ranger did you really think you could stop me," said Sy-Kee laughing. He then kicked Wes in the side, tossing his body landing in front of Jen. Jen knelt down by Wes, his cloths were torn. Cut were all over his body, he was in bad shape.

            "Wes……" Jen looked up at Sy-Kee rage and anger ran through her body. "I will make you pay, for what you did to him. Even if I go down with you," yelled Jen in rage, she went running at Sy-Kee.

            Tommy took a deep breath; he looked down at the crystal. He closed his eyes and images of those dieing came into mind. He could feel Aquatar withering away; he could see life slowly giving out in Andros, T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Zhane. Now he could feel Wes slowly dieing. He could see the other rangers his friends, those he has never even meant battle and take several falls. The sensation he was feeling was unbearable. He knew if he didn't do what he had to do, it would all be gone. Tommy then looked at his wedding ring on his finger; a tear began to fall from his cheek. "Goodbye Kimberly I will always, always love you," Tommy then looked up at the sky seeing the darkness form and the lighting strike.  "It's time…I'm ready. Tell me what I have to do….." said Tommy.


	18. Chapter eightteen

            Eric and Taylor along with a group of the Silver Guardians looked around and saw an army of CellBorgs headed right at them. They were all afraid fear glowed in all of their eyes. Eric looked at the incoming army with anger. His eyes seemed to fill with rage. He began to get ready to morph when Taylor grabbed a hold of his arm. Eric turned looking at her in the eyes, and suddenly this great fear came over him. Afraid this was it, this was all he would get. He finally knew he had to be true to himself about his feelings. "Eric, don't there's too many," said Taylor fearful that something bad could happen to him.

            Eric took a deep breath. He turned and saw the army approaching getting ready to attack them all. The Silver Guardians stood a few feet behind Eric and Taylor. They were all ready to risk their lives to fight them all on. Eric turned back and looked at Taylor. "Taylor, we probably won't make it out of this alive. I just want you to know……….that I love you," said Eric looking into her face.

            "I love you too…………" said Taylor, the army was gaining on them getting ready to attack. They turned their faces and everything seemed to happen so fast, explosions and smoke everywhere. 

            Jen was fighting Sy-Kee with everything she had, but he was just too powerful for her to handle. His laughter sickened her. She hated him in every way. There was no way she would let him get away for hurting Wes, her Wes the man she loved.  Jen called fourth her weapon and began slashing him with every hit, but the powerful CellBorg blocked it every time. He then kicked the weapon out of Jens hand. Jen just froze where she stood. She had no fight left in her, she was just too tired. Sy-Kee laughed darkly, he then kicked Jen hard in the gut. Jen dropped to his knees, forcing demorph. Sy-Kee raised his blaster up getting ready to blast her away. Jen was too tired and weak to move out of the way. Tears were in her eyes, she had failed. Wes saw what was happening he took a deep breath. It took every ounce of strength he had left to stand up and run in front of Jen. The blast hit Wes right on. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

            "Wes no………" cried out Jen tears running down her cheeks, as Wes fell in front of her very eyes. He wasn't moving much and she could tell he was having trouble breathing. Sy-Kee began laughing darkly at the sight of it, death. Jen got herself closer to him grabbing a hold of his hand, pulling him into her lap. "Wes, please don't leave me….." she cried feeling the tears drop from her eyes. Wes blinked his eyes a few times, focusing on Jen.

            "Get out of here Jen, while you have the chance," Wes took in a breath. "Please," he whimpered. Jen began shaking her head no.

            "No, I'm not leaving you," she said, she would never leave him not ever. 

            "Oh, how sweet," laughed Sy-Kee. Jen looked up at Sy-Kee with anger and tears in her eyes. How could he be so cruel? Even Frax wasn't this bad, but then again Frax had been once human.

            "Jen, please go I don't want anything to happen to you," said Wes softly, struggling through his words. His soft words brought Jen's attention back to him. Jen felt her heart breaking away, she felt empty knowing what was going to happen. She was going to lose him, none of their dreams would ever come true.

            "I'm not leaving you and that's final," she took a deep breath. "I'm not going to let you die alone….." she said softly. Wes opened his mouth to respond back, but no words came out. He felt his very life drifting away, he didn't want to die. He didn't want to lose Jen, not when they have come so close to having a life together. Sy-Kee began to laugh out loudly he began to power up.

            "Then together you shall die!!" he yelled, Jen stayed right by Wes's side holding on to him as if she were protecting him. The explosions began to go off around them...

            The light speed rangers had been battling the CellBorgs nonstop.  All of their weapons had been destroyed including the flashlights, not that they did much against this large army. They needed a more powerful light source. The light speed rangers were back up against a wall standing in front of Captain Mitchell and Angela. Five of the CellBorgs sent a powerful blast right at the rangers. A huge explosion of smoke surrounded them and once the smoke cleared the ranger saw they had been demorphed. Smoke and dirt covered their faces along with dried up blood. They were all tired and weak they needed time to recover, but they knew they wouldn't get the chance. They all watched in fear as the laughter of the CellBorgs began to grow. They watched as they raised their blaster right at them. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for them. 

            Joel ran to his wife side, they put their arms around each other. "I love you Angela," he told her.

            "I love you too," said Angela the two then kissed and held on to each other for dear life.

            Kelsey and Chad were hugging each other. "At least will go down together," said Chad softly.

            "I wouldn't want it any other way," said Kelsey.

            Mitchell and his son Ryan also held each other in a hug watching as fait was about to take place. "I love you dad, thank you for everything you have done for me," said Ryan softly knowing there wasn't much time left.

            "I love you too son," said Mitchell tears were in his eyes. It was all going to be over in a matter of seconds. It will all be gone.

            Carter and Dana held on too each other, tears were in their eyes. "I guess will never get to have our first date," she said softly wishing for a miracle to happen.

            "We wouldn't need one, I know you're the one," said Carter softly as the two of them kissed. The explosions of fire and smoke began to go off around them.

            "Hurry guys were all most there," said Leo. The rangers all nodded their heads and began to speed up on their gliders as they began heading to a darker earth. They all just hoped they would make it in time to help their friends.

            Back on Mirrino Korone and Mike stayed close to Andros and the others. There had been no improvement they were prepared for the worst. They all looked so helpless and pale. Like the very life they had was pulled out from them. Korones face showed she had been crying for many days now, and now it seemed she had cried every tear in her body. Then the most horrifying thing began to happen. The sound of the beep, beep began to change to a beeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Korone felt her heart raging she began shaking her head no. "No, nooooooooooo," she cried out. She began acting wild from the very pain she was feeling. Mike quickly ran to her side grabbing a hold of her before she did herself ham.

            "It's going to be okay Korone," he whispered softly too her.

            In the command center Kim and Aisha felt helpless as they saw their friend's unmorpherd defenseless. Smoke and fire was everywhere, the darkness was caving in. They saw the CellBorgs crowd around their friends, Jason, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tonya. They were helpless to do anything for them. Except was as the world they once knew would be changed forever.

            "There has to be something we can do," cried out Aisha feeling tears stream down her face.

            "I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do," said Zola softly. Kim looked at the screen and then back to Aisha, she licked her lips. She took a deep breath. She looked down at her ring. The ring Tommy had placed on her finger. 

            "Come on Tommy I know you can do this. I believe in you," said Kim as she closed her eyes and continued to repeat what she said.

            Tommy stood high on the mountain the sky began to change to a brighter color. A light force shined down on Tommy, and began striking him with waves of power. The light crystal began to combine its energy and power with the beam. Tommy began crying on in pain, it was powerful. He felt scared and alone, he cried out. Tears were in his eyes and then. He thought he heard Kimberly's voice.  "Kim?" said Tommy soft, as he cried out again. He had heard her voice she was reaching out to him. She believed in him. Tommy nodded his head he had to do this. He needed to do this for everyone, for his friends, for the other ranger teams, for Aquatar , for Andros and the others, and lastly for his wife and unborn child. He would save them all at the cost of his life. Tommy raised his arms up higher feeling his very life leave him.

            Billy and Xantara watched down below watching the light crystals power. Both of them could feel it was very powerful the sky seemed to light up around them. "You can't let him sacrifice his life," Xantara turned looking a Billy with that distant look she always gives him. "What is Kim going to tell Tommy's unborn child about what happened to his father?" Billy demanded.

            "That his father sacrificed his life for us all, to ensure his child would have a future," she told him. Billy put his head down. He didn't know how to respond to that. So he didn't he remained silent. He looked back up at Tommy. He would stay here until the end. He would not let Tommy die alone. Not after everything Tommy has and is doing for them all.


	19. Chapter nineteen

            In the underground barracks they could here the explosions above them. Their hearts all raced with fear, Katie began moving the rocks as quick as possible fearing the worst was happening.  "It doesn't sound too good up there," said Lucas standing up, fear and concern were in his eyes. Trip had also been listening along with Lucas while the others worked as fast as they could to move the rocks. Cole and the others had managed to free Mr. Collins as well as the others.  Not a second later Trip fell to the ground as if all of his strength gave out on him. Lucas and Max quickly got to his side.

            "What is it Trip? What's wrong?" asked Max with concern. Trip's face was covered with sweat he looked pale and sick. 

            "Take your time Trip," said Lucas softly. Trip nodded his head he took a deep breath.

            "Something's happening, but I don't know what it is," he said not knowing whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that was going to happen. Everyone was silent. They still could here the destruction above them, and the battle was still going on. Mr. Collins looked up seeing the dark ceiling, fearing for the worst.

            Tommy was screaming out from the pain he was feeling. The light crystal was extremely powerful, more powerful then anything he has ever felt. Tommy closed his eyes, and began to see his whole life before his eyes in just seconds. Growing up, meeting the rangers, finding his brother and later his brothers death, along with the death of past friends.  His wedding came into mind, Kimberly how much he loved her. And the last piece he saw was his children. Tommy felt at ease and finally let go. It was time.

            Deep in space Leo and the others were approaching Earth. They saw that there was a dark force around the sun.  "What happened?" asked Kendrix not understanding. Why the sun wasn't shining? There was a moment of silence then out of now where came this busting light right at them, almost blinding them. The bursting wave of light seemed to go through everything throughout the universes. The light began forcing itself through the sun. It looked to be having some difficulty. 

            "Guys I have an idea," said Leo. They all nodded their head having an idea as to what Leo was talking about.

            "Lights of Oryan arise!" they all called out together. Within just moments they held the power of the 'lights of Oryan'. In their hands. The power glowed around them and without being told their light power seemed to already know what it had to do. The power went bursting over the light crystal power. Together the joint powers began forcing away the dark force around the sun.

            "It's working," cried out Damon. Watching the dark force shimmer away and bringing back the sun. 

            "Nothing had ever looked so beautiful," said Mya looking at the sun. The bright yellow orange sun shined like it never has before.  

            "It's not over yet, look," said Kai pointing out as the powerful light wave began going through the Earth, as well as them and passing off into the distance.

            "We did it guys we won," cried Leo, the others began cheering out loud.

            The wave began passing through Angel Grove, the rangers watched as a wave of light passed right through them, the CellBorgs and the city around them. Everything seemed to happen so fast and yet so slow. The explosions around them began to dimmer until they stopped completely, as if they were drifting away, being rewind. They could here the CellBorgs yell out loudly, although they could not see it due to the brightness of the sun blinding them. They knew some terrible thing was happening to the CellBorgs and that meant one thing Tommy had succeeded.  The wave passed through buildings and landmarks that had been destroyed by the CellBorgs, and everything began to go back together piece by piece, as if nothing had ever happened. The rangers then demorphed. They looked up to the sky and saw the sun shining like it never has before.

            "We won! we won guys its over," cried out Tonya. Adam ran over to throwing his arms around her and lifting her up in the air. The two began laughing it really was over.

            "Yes…" he cried out giving a joyful laugh.   Kim and Aisha were then teleported to the scene. Aisha went running into Zack's arms holding on to him, happy to know he was alright.

            "I'm so glad you're alright," she cried.

            "Me too sweetie," said Zach smiling as he leaned in a kissed her on the lips. Aisha kissed him back as well.

            Kat and Rocky were hugging each other in a friendly hug glad to know it was over the CellBorgs were gone.  The two gave out cries of happiness.  

Kim kept her distance she had her back to the group. She smiled lightly hearing their joyful laughs. Jason sighed watching her they may have won, but at a cost. Jason slowly walked up to her putting his strong arms around her knowing she was going to need more then just a hug. Kim turned putting her arms around him, crying against his shoulder.  "It's going to be okay Kim, it's going to be okay," said Jason softly. The others stopped their celebration and turned looking at Kim. Now remembering why they had won. They all sighed heavily looking up to the sky giving a kind smile to someone out there.

            The wave passed through Marnier Bay the light speed team along with Captain Mitchell and Angela watch as a powerful light wave passed through them. The wave did the same thing as it had in Angel grove. Once the bright light was gone Carter and the others looked around everything was how it should be, everything was right. Smiles began to come over all their faces as they all began to hug each other one by one, laughing out loudly. The battle had come to an end. Their home was back to how it should be.   

            "Yes Dana, its over," laughed Carter lifting her up in his arms spinning her around in circles. Dana laughed out loudly giving cries of joy. Ryan and his dad both hugged each other and then turned looking at Dana and Carter both of them smiled. Everything was going to be okay, it really was over.

            Joel and Angela were busy with their arms wrapped around each other kissing. Not seeming to mind the others were there and could be watching. All that mattered was they were together, they had won. 

            Kelsey jumped up on Chad's back cheering loudly. Chad looked to be having trouble keeping his balance. Both Kelsey and he fell on the ground laughing at one another. The others began to join in the laughter.

            It looked as if it was the end. Eric and Taylor looked each other in the eyes and leaned closer until their lips meant in a long kiss. Then the bright wave came passing through them just as it had to the other cities. The wave took out the CellBorgs and everything began to come back together. Eric and Taylor broke from the kiss to see the Silver Guardians looking around not too sure what had just happened. The sun was shining again every building and car they had been destroyed had come back as if nothing had ever happened to it. The two looked each other in the eyes smiling.

            "So where were we," he asked looking into her eyes. Taylor gave a cunning smile.

            "Right here," she said as she leaned back into a kiss. 

            The underground barracks opening was open. Katie followed by Trip, Lucas, the wild force team, Mr. Collins and the others that had been trapped down there all walked out. They all had to shield their eyes for a moment or two until their eyes got used to seeing the sun.

            "Eric," called out Collins. Eric broke from his kiss with Taylor and looked up to see a very worried Mr. Collins. Taylor turned and saw her friends running towards her. Eric ran towards Mr. Collins throwing his arms around his father figure. "Thank heavens your alright," said Mr. Collins holding Eric tightly.

            "I'm glad your alright too sir," said Eric softly.

            Taylor and her friend were doing their group hug all happy to be back together. They were all laughing, crying and cheering. Glad to know they all had made it out of this one alive.

            Katie had both of her arms wrapped around Lucas and Trip. "Yes we did it guys," said Katie jumping up and down almost suffocating the two.

            "Easy Katie, I'm glad the futures safe too" said Lucas pulling himself away. He then smiled back he was happy too. They had made it. They would have a future to return to, a home. Trip looked off in the distance a big smile began to grow on his face.

            "That's not all, look," cried out Trip pointing out. Katie and Lucas looked up they couldn't believe it. They didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was Jen and Wes walking hand in hand. Wes was alive he had made it and Jen was okay too.  The wild force ranger as well as the others around them which included Silver Guardians and citizens all turned to see the happy couple join them.  

            "Eric, Mr. Collins look," cried out Taylor knowing they would both be happy. Eric and Collins broke from their hug and turned around to see Wes walking over to them with Jen. Mr. Collins heart about stopped tears fell from his eyes he ran to his son throwing his arms around them.

            "Oh Wesley, I thought I lost you" he cried out. Wes wrapped his arms around his father tightly. "I love you son," he said.

            "I love you too dad," said Wes softly. Eric turned his head looking over at Taylor giving her one of those looks 'I told you so' but he would never say it out loud. All that mattered was they were all okay.  

            Mike and Korone listened as the beeeeeeeeeeep continued tears were in both of their eyes. But then this wave came right through them. The bright light shined brightly in the room blinding the two. Once the light cleared the most amazing thing happened. The space rangers began to sit up.  "Korone look," cried Mike. Korone turned seeing her brother and his friends sitting up. She ran out of Mike arms and through her arms around Andros.

            "Oh Andros your alive," she cried out. Andros put his arms around Korone the last thing he remember. Was them being attacked and sending the message to Tommy. It took only a moment for him to realize what had happened, as if a special connection he held with the rangers. 

            "It's okay Korone everything's fine now," said Andros. Korone broke from the hug looking him in the eyes smiling.  Zhane walked over to them.

            "Hey what about me? What do I get?" he asked looking at his girlfriend. Korone stood up right away throwing her arms around him and kissing him lovely.  

            Andros stood up walking over to Ashley. Ashley got up and smiled and she saw sadness in his eyes. "What, what is it?" she asked. Andros gave a light smile.

            "We'll, talk about that later. Right now all I want to do is this," he said putting his arms around her. Ashley smiled and put her arms around him the two leaned in kissed each other.    

            Carlos, T.J. Cassie and Mike all looked at each other smiling letting the couple have their moment. "Guy's we have got to get girlfriends," said Carlos committing on how they were the only ones with out a girl.

            "Oh Carlos if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask," said T.J. laughing as both him and Mike bear hugged Carlos at the same time. 

            "Hey what am I, chopped liver?" said Cassie looking at the four guys. They turned around looking at her, smiling.

            "Cassie!" they all yelled going over to her, and hugging her at the same time. The room seemed to fill with laughter.

            On Aquatar there was a joyous celebration going on the threat was over. The CellBorgs had been destroyed. The sun was back and their planet water supply had come back. While everyone was laughing, cheering and celebrating Cestra looked up to the sky smiling briefly, knowing the pain in her heart was real.

            "I knew you could do it Billy. I just so very sorry," said Cestra looking up to the stars and planets.

            "I know," said Billy softly. Cestra turned around, she smiled brightly.

            "Billy!" she cried she ran to him throwing her arms around him. Billy put his arms around her, happy to know she was alive and well. He loved her very much and didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. "I love you so much Billy," said Cestra.

            "I love you too," said Billy leaning in a kissing her softly on the lips. 


	20. Chapter twenty

            In Silver Hill's a day or so after the battle the rangers were getting ready to say goodbye to their good friends. Wes, Jen, Eric and the former wild force team were hugging their good friend's goodbye as they had the time before. Cole was the first one to walk up to the three.

            "Well you guys all have a safe trip home," he said as he hugged each and every one of them. Katie kissed him lightly on the cheek.

            "We will, thanks for your help," said Lucas smiling.

            "No problem," said Cole as he back away, and let Danny go and say goodbye to them, they all hugged.

            "I'm going to really miss you guys. It was great seeing you guys again," said Danny looking at the three wondering if he would ever see them again.

            "We'll miss you too, take care of yourself," said Trip, Danny nodded his head smiling.  Max then stepped forward hugging the three one by one.

            "It's been great guys," said Max.

            "Yeah, too bad we couldn't have come here under better conditions," said Lucas sighing sadly. Alyssa was the next one to say goodbye to Trip, Lucas and Katie.

            "This will probably be the last time we see each other huh," said Alyssa. Trip, Lucas and Katie all looked at each other sadly.

            "Yeah, but we won't forget any of you," said Katie smiling looking at all of them. Merrick stepped forward shaking each of the ranger's hands.

            "It has been an honor getting to know you three, I know the future is in good hands," said Merrick proudly.

            "Thanks, but it wouldn't have been possible without of all of you guys making sure there is a future to protect," said Trip smiling back at Merrick. Merrick nodded his head and stepped back. Taylor was the last of the wild force team to say goodbye to them. She hugged each of them; Katie was the last one she hugged.

            "So you and Eric huh," said Katie smiling. Taylor smiled back to her.

            "Surprised?" asked Taylor looking at Katie grinning.

            "No, try to keep him in line," said Katie. Taylor nodded her head and turned her head around looking over at Eric. She looked back at Katie once more.

            "Oh I will," said Taylor stepping back. The wild force rangers then all waved goodbye letting them say goodbye to their teammates. Jen had tears in her eyes knowing this will be the last time she would see Trip, Lucas and Katie. 

            For a long moment they all hugged each other tightly except for Eric who hung back watching the five. He smiled lightly knowing how close they all were to each other. Lucas eyed Wes and Jen smiling at the two of them.

            "Well you two stay out of trouble, and don't start having kids until you're both good and ready," said Lucas being all brotherly to them. Both of them had to laugh at that.

            "Don't worry when were ready will have kids," said Wes as he put his arms around Jen both of them smiling. Lucas looked over at Eric and waved over at the tough ranger. To his surprise Eric gave a brief smile and a wave.

            "Hey Eric I'm counting on you to keep an eye on these two for me," said Lucas.

            "No problem with that. In fact I'll keep two eyes on them," said Eric everyone had to laugh at that. Lucas nodded his head and looked back once more at Wes and Jen.

            "Well goodbye guys," said Lucas softly, he then turned and made his way into the time ship. Trip faced the two sadness was in his eyes. He really was going to miss the two of them.

            "I'm glad you two were finally able to get married," said Trip.

            "Well the best part was having you guys there to share it with us," said Jen smiling at her young friend.

            "Well I wouldn't have missed it for the world," said Trip he looked at them once more and then turned around heading into the time ship. It was Katie's turn now, the last one they needed to say goodbye to. 

            "I don't know what to say guys. I'm really going to miss you," said Katie softly feeling the tears rush down her face.

            "Don't say anything then, but could you do us one favor?" asked Jen.

            "Anything," said Katie smiling at the two.

            "When you get back say hello to Alex from us, and that were glad he's okay," said Jen softly. And something that she thought would never happened; knowing she would never see Alex again seemed almost unbearable. Wes could see this was very hard for Jen. He put his arms tightly around her, letting her know everything was going to be okay.

            "I will you have my word. I'm just glad after everything that had happened you two finally got what you always wanted," said Katie smiling. Jen looked into Wes's eyes.

            "We did, didn't we," said Jen. She and Wes were finally together, married, they were a family.

            "We sure did," said Wes smiling back at her. They looked once more back at Katie who was making her way to the time ship. The three watched as the time ship flew up to the sky until it was gone out of sight. Eric walked up behind the two he placed his hands on their shoulders.

            "Well how bout we all go home," said Eric. Wes and Jen looked at each other.

            "Yeah home sounds pretty good," said Jen smiling looking into Wes's eyes. This was her home now. And even though she knew she would miss her friends, she knew she would do just fine here.

            The light speed team walked into their base of operations, believing the place would be a total wreck. But to their surprise when they walked into the main room, everything was as they remembered it. The computers were running better than ever, desk were not broken, the plants were all healthy.

            "I don't believe it, it looks brand new," said Captain Mitchell not seeing a thing wrong with the place. It was as they had left it. Ryan walked up to his father, putting an arm around him. 

            "Now dad, come on remember anything is possible," said Ryan smiling. Mitchell smiled back Ryan was right anything is possible.

            "Your right son," said Mitchell. Dana and Carter were looking at each other smiling at one another, it was now or never.

            "Dad, everyone," said Dana everyone turned looking over at Dana and Carter who was standing by her side.

            "Yes Dana?" asked her father. Carter and Dana looked at each other; Dana nudged her head at Carter.

            "Um…yeah…..Dana and I have an announcement," said Carter looking at everyone. Everyone looked at each other and then back at the two waiting and wondering. What it was they were going to say?

            "Well you two aren't going to keep us here all day are you," asked Joel looking at the two. A few moments passed until Dana grabbed a hold of Carters hand.

            "Carter, and I are getting married," said Dana looking at everyone along with Carter. A few seconds passed until cheers of joys lifted the room of congratulations. Hugs were shared, joy was in the room. Today was a joyous day for them, but for some people.

            In the command center the ranger, Kim and Aisha stood in the commander center for the last couple of months it had been their home, but now it was time to go back to their real homes. "Jason, Rocky, Adam, Zack, Kat and Tonya please step forward so that I may revile you of your powers," said Zola the computer. With out question the six of them stepped forward. Moment's later flashes of colors shined around them going around in circles, and then flowing away from the group in the computer resources for safe keeping. Once that was over the room was back to normal. Everyone had been quite for the last few days. "Thank you rangers you have completed Zordons prophecy, Zordon would be proud of you," said Zola. Everyone looked at each other giving grim looks they may have won, but at a cost.

            "Zola can you teleport us all out of here," asked Jason sadly. Zola could sense their sadness, but had no way of cheering them up.

            "Yes Jason, that I can do. Where would you want me to teleport you all?" asked Zola. They all looked at each other all of them wanted to go back to their lives and pretend this never happened.

            "Give us a moment or two to say goodbye to each other. I think everyone wants to go back to their homes," said Jason softly.

            "You take all the time you need there is no hurry," said Zola. They all then turned to each other. Jason, Adam, Rocky, Tonya and Kim all faced Zack, Aisha and Kat who would be leaving Angel Grove to go back to their homes.  

            Aisha and Kat were the first to go up to Kim, tears were in all of there eyes. Aisha put her arms around Kim holding on to her knowing how badly she was hurting. "I promise I'll come back and see you as soon as I can," said Aisha sadly with tears going down her cheeks. Kim looked her friend in the eyes nodding her head. Kim tried to say something but the words never cam out right. Aisha backed away heading over to say goodbye to the others. Kat put her arms around Kim holding her near her.

            "If you ever need anything Kim, please call me. Night, day, afternoon whenever," said Kat as she hugged Kim once more. Zach then walked up to Kim, his best friend someone he grew up with.

            "You think you have one more hug, for me girl," said Zack putting on a smile. Kim nodded her head putting her arms around Zack. Zack held his friend tightly knowing it would take some time for her, for all of them to get over this. "It's going to be okay Kim. First chance Aisha and I get were coming to see you," said Zack. Kim smiled the best she could, but it hurt too much.  

            Kat and Aisha hugged the guys and Tonya goodbye not too much was said. Zack, Aisha and Kat all knew Kim would be in good hands with those for looking out for her. 

            "You guys take care," said Adam softly. Everyone waved goodbye once more before Zola teleported them all back to where they wanted to be.

            Kat was teleported back to her home in England. Aisha and Zach were back in Africa, and as for the others they all returned to the Karate school in Angel Grove the place felt empty without Tommy.


	21. Chapter twentyone

About six months or more had passed now sense the battles of the CellBorgs. Zordons prophecy had been fulfilled the battle was truly over. In Marnier Bay, everything was back to normal.

It was Carter and Dana's wedding day, only a small wedding for family and a few close friends. Captain Mitchell had given his daughter away he couldn't be happier. Ryan was Carters best man. Carter and Dana looked each other in the eyes smiling. "You may kiss the bride," said the pastor. Carter leaned closer to Dana; she meets him half way in a lovely kiss.

"I love you Dana," whispered Carter in her ear.

"I love you too," said Dana smiling back at him.

Everyone stood up watching as the couple ran out of the church hand in hand. Joel and Angela looked at each other smiling them, then they kissed each other. Joel then looked down at Angela's belly. He placed his hand on the belly smiling. "I love you baby," said Joel.

"And which baby would you be talking about?" she asked. Joel looked up at her laughing lightly.

"The both of you of course," said Joel.

"Come here cowboy," said Angel as she pulled Joel closer to her and kissed him softly on the lips.

Chad and Kelsey looked each other in the eyes smiling. Chad then got this feeling over him. "Uh…ah…..Kelsey…..ah would," he stuttered. Kelsey just shook her head smiling.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," said Kelsey pulling Chad closer to her.

Ryan and his dad starting walking down the ail falling behind Carter and Dana. They both smiled as they passed Chad and Kelsey, who looked to be very busy. "I was wondering when those two would finally hook up," said Ryan.

"Yes, well son. Looks like you the only one left. Want me to make a few phone call," said his father jokingly.

"Dad, come on," said Ryan, but couldn't help but laugh. Back, on the altar three candles had been lit one was green, the other was white and the last one was red. The three candles that were lit meant something special to the light speed team, for they were the only ones there that knew what they stood for. For if it had not been for him none of them would be here today celebrating this day.

On Aquatar a memorial had been made for the great legend, Tommy Oliver. Billy and Cestra stood facing it for what seemed like forever. Billy did feel partly responsible for Tommy's sacrifice, but he knew Tommy would want him to go on. Cestra put her arms around Billy she too felt guilty. She had been the one to send Billy to the light crystal, but it was the way of the prophecy. "Tommy was a good man, no one will ever forget him," said Cerstra looking at Billy. Billy turned his head looking at Cestra and smiled back at her.

"Yeah, no one ever will, will they. I just hope some day I can be half the man he was," said Billy. Cestra leans closer to Billy.

"Who says you're not already," she kisses him softly.

On Mirrnio the space ranger team along with Korone was saying their goodbyes to Leo and the gang. "Were, going to miss you guys. Sure you guys can't stay longer," asked Mike facing Andros? Andors smiled he put out his hand, shaking Mikes.

"I wish we could but, it's about time we all head home. We've been gone almost a year now," said Andors.

"Yeah my family is probably wondering what happened to me," said Ashley as she held onto Andros arm, smiling back at Mike.

"I know the feeling, you guys take care," said Mike smiling back at them.

Kendrix and Mya were having trouble saying goodbye to Korone. They all had been through so much together. Korone was no longer needed here she had come what she had to do, and with Kendrix here it was time for her to go back home. "Were really going to miss you Korone," said Kendrix tears were in her eyes, but she was still smiling happy to know her friend was going back to the people that loved her.

"Yeah, you've been a great friend," said Mya. Korone smiled and she hugged both of them.

"Thanks guys I'll never forget any of you. And I promise the first chance I get I'll come and visit" she said looking at all of them. Leo smiled and walked up to her, she was the last person he had to say goodbye to.

"You take care Korone, I'm happy to know your finally getting the chance to go back home," said Leo hugging her. He then eyes Zhane who was walking over to them...

"And Zhane you better take good care of her," said Leo smiling at him. Zhane smiled back.

"Oh I will, she'll be just fine," said Zhane put his arms around Korones waste. TJ, Carlos, and Cassie were all saying goodbye to Kai and Damon,

"It was really great seeing you guys again," said Kai as he hugged each of them.

"It was good to see you guys too," said Cassie kissing the two on the cheek.

"Yeah, if you guys hadn't found where our ship crashed who knows what would have happened," said Carlos. Damon nodded his head he put out his hand to shake Carlos's.

"Well I guess were even now," said Damon, the two hugged and patted each other on the back.

"Oh I don't know about that who knows you guys might need our help again," said T.J. laughing as he hugged the two.

"Guys it's time to go," said Ashley calling over at the three. They all started to back away. For a long moment the teams just faced each other waving goodbye. Leo then stepped forward looking at Andros.

"Andros when you get back to Earth, tell Kimberly from all of us she had one heck of a guy," said Leo. They all had learned of his sacrifice from Andros who held a special connection with rangers. Andros nodded his head.

"I will, you guys all take care," said Andros. They all said goodbye one last time before departing in their space ship flying back into space.

Everyone else had gone to Angel Grove to Jason's, Rocky's, and Adams karate school. Celebrating a very important day, Tommy's birthday. The karate place was decorated with balloons and of course they were green, red, and white. There were a few gifts wrapped up sitting in the corner, music was playing in the background. Kim sat at a table with Aisha, Kat and Tonya they were all laughing watching Jason and Rocky playing with the two months old twin baby boys.

"Shouldn't some one tell them it's a little too early to be teaching them karate," said Tonya laughing. Jason and Rocky each had a baby in their arms, gently showing them little fake punches.

Jason held Tom Jr, in his arms and Rocky had l Tom's brother Trent in his arms. Jason smiled looking into the eyes of the little boy. "Alright little guy let get your uncle Rocky," said Jason. The little boy giggled lightly as Jason helps him punch Rocky lightly.

"Hey Trent your supposed to help me out, not join with them" laughed Rocky as Trent grabbed as hold of Rocky's ear pulling it. The girls all laughed watching the two. Adam and Zack came walking down the hall back from the back office with a cake in their hands. They went and set it down on the table where the girls were. Zach then looked over at Jason and Rocky and laughed.

"Hey kids were about ready to eat the cake!" said Zack.

"Will be there in a minute," said Rocky. Adam looked around and saw the rest of the guest hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey shouldn't Wes, Jen, Eric and Taylor be here about now," said Adam. Jason came walking over with Rocky and the two little boys. They set the babies in their car seats.

"Wes called about five minutes ago so they should be here any minute," said Jason, just as he said it the front door open and in walked Wes, Jen, Eric and Taylor.

"Sorry guys we would have been here sooner but, Taylor was driving and then we got pulled over. And then the officer and Eric got into a big argument," laughed Wes as he and Jen walked over, taking a seat at the table. Wes sat down next to Jason. Jason looked up at Eric and Taylor.

"Boy, I hope your kids don't turn out like you two or there'll be speeding tickets all over the place," laughed Jason everyone started to laugh as Eric and Taylor sat down.

"Ha-ha laugh all you want, but who says she got the ticket," said Eric, Rocky looked up and eyed Eric.

"So you got the ticket then,' joked Rocky. Eric just gave him a dirty look. Jen looked over at the two boys.

"Oh…their getting so big..." said Jen smiling. Kim smiled back at Jen.

"Yeah they sure are, their growing every day," said Kim smiling as she looked over at her two boys. The last gift Tommy left her with.

"Well should we get started," asked Aisha looking around the table. Jason nodded his head.

"Yeah…um…I like to make a toast," everyone raised there glass of punch. "To Tommy, with out him we probably wouldn't be here, happy birthday bro," said Jason looking at all of them in the eyes and then he meant with Kim smiling.

"To Tommy," they all said together. After that they all ate cake and talked about what had been happening over the last six months. What was, not talked about was the battles they fought, or any of their days as rangers. No today was a day of celebration to remember an old friend. Jen and Taylor had not meant Tommy but they knew his name was legend. Wes and Eric knew they would never forget the brave veteran leader they meant and fought along side with.

A couple hours had passed the party was still going on and light conversation was going on. Wes was playing with the two little boys along with Zack and Adam with a little stuffed bear. Jen was not too far behind Wes watching him and smiling as he played with the little boys. Wes picked up Trent and walked over to Jen. "You know Jen my birthday is coming up," said Wes grinning at her.

"Oh no….you are not going to talk me into that," Wes started giving a puppy face and the smile on Trent's race wasn't helping much. "Don't give me that looks Wesley Collins, you know we are not ready to be parent's," said Jen looking him straight in the eyes. Wes got closer to Jen and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oh come on honey we've been married a little over six months, come on for me," said Wes smiling. Jen couldn't help but smile as she looked into his blue eyes.

Eric who was dancing with Taylor to the music just shook his head laughing. "Jen you better watch it, if there's one thing I know about Wes he always get what he wants," said Eric smiling.

The partly continued on as the two little boy had fallen asleep in their car seats. Wes and Jen had their arms wrapped around each other as they danced to the soft music, kissing each other softly. "Now about my birthday," said Wes giving that looked to Jen. Jen just shook her head, there he goes again.

"Aren't Birthday presents supposed to be a surprise," smiled Jen as she eyed him closely. Wes smiles and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

Eric and Taylor were dancing together smiling at one another. They maybe the two of the hardheaded people in the world, but they loved each other for it. "You know if you're going to be my wife we need to do something about that speeding record of yours," said Eric.

Taylor grinned and leans closer to Eric, "Now why would we when I have my own officer,' grinned Taylor as she kissed Eric.

Zack and Aisha were dancing together; the two had grown very close to each other. Zack was singing softly to the words of the song making Aisha smile and get lost looking into his eyes.

Adam and Tonya danced together smiling and looking each other in the eyes. They had loved each other for quite a long time. "I love you Tonya," said Adam softly.

"And I love you," said Tonya smiling back at him. Adam leaned closer to Tonya and kissed her softly on the lips and then whispered something in her ear to make her eyes light up.

Rocky was dancing with Kat. He smiled knowing he had the best dancing partner. "What?" asked Kat looking at him? Rocky grinned.

"Oh nothing, just that I think I have the best dancing partner out of this group," said Rocky as he continued to dance with her.

Kim watched smiling looking at them all happy, some of them were just friends and others were so much more. She sighed inside knowing that her special someone was far gone, or perhaps not? She turned looking over at her sleeping sons Tom Samuel Oliver Jr. and Trent David Oliver. They looked so much like their father. She laughed lightly when she saw that Jason had fallen asleep looking over the two. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about a father figure for her sons. There was Jason, Rocky, Adam, Zach and even Wes. Kim was about to kill him when he gave her the present from him and Jen it was check more then enough to support her and her two young sons through college.

A ghostly presence entered the room along with Xantara. It looked as though they couldn't be seen by anyone. "Go on Tommy just because they can't see does not mean they don't know your there," she smiled looking at him. He turned looking at her with a smile.

"Thank you this means a lot to me," said Tommy.

"You earned it after everything that has happened," she said. Tommy walked over to his two sleeping sons.

He knelt down in front of them smiling. They looked perfect to him. He lightly rubbed both of their hands with his fingers. "Hey guys not sure if you can hear me, but I want you to know your daddy loves you. And you guys are going to be okay. Trust me I left a lot of great people to look after you," said Tommy. The two boys yawned softly, Tommy smiled. He then kissed them softly on their heads. His eyes fell on Jason his friend. "Jas, I know you'll take good care of my boys and Kim. Take care of her for me," said Tommy softly.

"Sure thin..gTommy," said Jason softly as he mumbled in his sleep. Tommy looked one last time at his sons and then looked over at Kim. He smiled lightly she had been so brave for these last months.

He slowly walked up behind her he put his arms around her neck holding her close. Just to hold her once again brought tears to his eyes. He held her for several long minutes letting the time pass him by. Then he felt Kim place her hand on top of his hand, he knew she couldn't see him or even feel his body around her. "Always be here for you Kim," said Tommy softly.

"I know you will," said Kim softly.

Tommy continued to hold her until Xantara walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Tommy turned his head looking at her. "It's time, their calling for you," she said smiling as she looked up above. Tommy lightly nodded his head. He turned back to Kim and ghosted a kiss on her cheek softly. He then let go and back away following Xantara.

Kim then got this feeling over her, her cheek felt cold. She touched it and then turned around looking over at the front door was Tommy faded a little looking at all of them. Watching over all of them. Kim seemed frozen in that moment until her eyes were locked with Tommy's.

_  
_

"I love you," whispered Kim. Tommy whispered back something so softly, she almost couldn't hear it. Kimberly felt tears go down her cheek and she nodded her head softly. She then watched as Tommy faded away along with Xantara.

Kim sniffled a little. She knew now that Tommy would always be there for her in her heart, her memories and in her boys. Kim felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Jason. "You okay Kim," he asked softly. She smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to be just fine," said Kim, Jason smiled nodding his head. He looked around to see everyone dancing.

"You wanna dance," he asked.

"I love to," said Kim smiling. Jason and Kim began to dance along with the others.

"And so Zordons prophecy was fulfilled, the CellBorgs had come to destroy Earth as well as the universe. Billy had been on Aquatar and was sent on a journey to find the light crystal unknown just how important his task would be in this. The Dark Wizard had created a clone from Tommy unknowingly, that he just insured the safely and survival of the entire universe. Tommy had given up everything to save all those he loved and cared for. And he will never be forgotten by all those that knew him and own their life to him…….." Xantara words drifted off into space


End file.
